The Island ( another minecraft story )
by metellica01
Summary: this about a boy named ben who wakes up on an island with a girl named sindy...what ben doesn't know is that sindy is the queen...of the cave spiders. (based off of the mob talker) P.S- Sorry if i have mistakes i have headaches when i write D:
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Waking Up

my name is Ben Creed...ben for short. im 10 years old...i come from california, in hollywood. i was supposed to move with my parents when i got evicted due to bills. instead i wanted to move to London to see my uncle. anyways...lets cut to the story...i rode a plan to get to the place i needed to go...

**3 hours earlier**

''ben playing minecraft''

ben: goddamn creepers!

mom: shh! were in a plane!

dad: ben why don't you take a break from that...your gonna get hallucinations if you play too long...

ben: sure dad...im starting to get a headache from these creepers...

''ben shuts down his computer''

mom: honey? do you want to go for a drink?

dad: sure...kinda parched up here. ben stay here for awhile...

ben: bye dad!

dad: i'll be back...remember...if your gonna play it? then you gotta earn it.

ben: okay...see ya mom...

mom: we'll be back ben...and don't talk to strangers...

''they leave to the bar''

ben: well...at least i can be alone for awhile...

the radio: we'll arrive in london in 6 hours...

ben: aww man!

''ben looks up in agony''

i look up for awhile...i got too bored i wanted to play minecraft again...so i play it...

''ben opens up the computer''

the radio: uhh...were slightly having diffuculties here so-''buzz''- wi-''buzz''-''nothing but buzzes''

ben: wonder whats going on?

'' a short purple haired girl walks towards ben''

girl: hey...may i sit here? theres an incident at my seat...

''she has two really short pigtails with red beads on them''

ben: sure. i don't mind...

girl: thanks

''sits down''

girl: the names sindy

ben: nice to meet you sindy

''shakes hands''

ben: so where are you from?

sindy: meh...all over...

ben: okay...

sindy: may i ask the same?

ben: im from california

sindy: cool...i hope my red contacts don't scare you...

ben: no! not at all...you look like a vampire

sindy: very funny -.-

ben: hey just sayin...

''we both don't say nothing for 3 minutes until''

the radio: where hitting a storm up ahead! please put seatbelt on!

ben: oh shit!

sindy: oh...no...this isn't good at all...

ben: don't worry...im sure we'll pass...

sindy: im staying here...its to late to go back!

ben: okay...

''put seatbelts on''

the radio: what is that? captain take a look at this...

''the radio switches to the captain''

captain: what in hell is tha-

''BOOM!''

ben: o.o

sindy: there goes the cap's deck...

ben: what do you-

sindy: come on! we need to get out of this plane!

''both get up''

ben: wait! my parents!

sindy: too late for that!

ben: look i need to get to my mom and dad! i'll catch up

sindy: fine!

''sindy runs''

dad: BEN!

ben: dad!

dad: GET TO THE PARACHUTES!

ben: dad! i won't leave you!

dad: JUST GO!

''dad runs to the pilots''

ben: DAAAAAD!

''the plane in forn explodes''

everything went white...

i thought i was dead...but about 3 hours after that...i woke up in a place i didn't think of...

''ben wakes up''

ben: ...

''everything was blurry''

ben: wha?

''now he's starting to see squares''

ben: ?

''he hears sindy's voice''

sindy: wake up knucklehead!

''kicks ben''

ben: ow!

sindy: your lucky i saved your ass!

ben: where are we?

sindy: in minecraft...my home...

ben: !?

**this is my new story guys...sorry i can't update the other story :( for now i made this new one hope you enjoy :) P.S. im sorry if anything sucks here...i really a noob at this...but lets hope for the best**


	2. Chapter 1: Getting to Know Each Other

Chapter 1: Getting to know each other?

i didn't know whether i was dead or not...all i see is everything in squares...the only thing that wasn't in squares was sindy and me...i needed to get a bottom of this...

Ben: is this even real?

sindy: yes...i brought you here...if it wasn't for me you would've been dead!

ben: well...thanks i geuss...

sindy: i actually have something to say...where on an island...

ben: i noticed...wait! how the hell did you bring me here?

sindy: this ''shows enderpearl''

ben: wow...

sindy: i stole this from andr...princess of the enderman.

ben: Princess of enderman? am i dreaming here?

sindy: wanna find out? ''about to slap ben''

ben: no! don't slap me!

sindy: then stop whining you big baby...

ben: just how is this real?

sindy: there are many secrets you don't know...im not gonna tell you...so either you suvive on this crap island or you die here...this isn't a game...its reality

ben: uhh okay...i got a q-question...

sindy: ask away...

ben: are you human? your eyes look to real to be red and i notice you have sharp fangs...

sindy: im not a vampire if your thinking...im actually...a-a

ben: its okay...i won't laugh

sindy: ...im a cave spider...

ben: ?

sindy: the queen of cave spiders...my sister is the other queen of the regular spiders...

ben: o...kay?

sindy: hey...your 13 years old right?

ben: no...im 10. why do you ask...

sindy: just wondering...you look like the same age i am...

ben: ...

sindy: you don't believe me do you?

ben: maybe...

sindy: let me show you...

she stands up raises her arms in a T position and spike explodes from her back...the spikes got longer to a point that it looked like spider legs...

ben: WOW!

sindy: and let me show you this...

''shots webs from her fingers''

ben: thats so cool!

sindy: thank you 3

ben: i just got another question to ask...are you the only human being here? i know your half spider...

sindy: oh yeah... just like the mobs on minecraft...every mob has a princess...except the zombies...but its only the hostile mobs...just like the creeper for instance...

ben: so all the mobs have one princess? except the zombie?

sindy: yeah...the zombie prince is the same age like you...now that you mentioned it...you look like him...

ben: okay...can't wait to meet him...so you, me and the zombie prince are kids?

sindy: if you put it that way...yes...all the other princesses are teens and young adults...i gotta say...your the second human to be in this realm...

ben: second?

sindy: there is a guy named curtis...i think he's a teenager...idk...i've been away too long...

ben: so...how do you like earth?

sindy: i like it...i like how everything isn't made of blocks...i can use my powers but i turn into a small spider everytime...i don't mind it tho...it helps me sneak into place i can't be in...either than that...its a good realm...

ben: o...kay...''growling''

sindy: uh oh...your hungry...

ben: yes...

sindy: don't worry i stole some food while i was on the plane...

''shows 2 apple's, 1 bag of peanuts, 4 small slices of watermelon, and 1 bottle of water''

ben: thanks!...what about you...are you gonna have some of this?

sindy: i don't eat human food...i eat living things...

ben: !? even humans?

sindy: yes...and you don't have to worry about that either...i wont eat you...you die instantly if i bite you...you know what i mean.

ben: i know...your spiders piss me off sometimes...

sindy: hey! there just protecting there home...even mine!

ben: i know...i like spiders tho...

sindy: ?...is that a complimant?

ben: no...i have a black widow as a pet when i was eight...i couldn't keep it because my parents wouldn't let me keep it...i know spiders are dangerous...but i like them for some reason...

sindy: ...i think mindy is your friend...

ben: ? mindy? queen if the regular spiders?

sindy: yeah...she's been talking about you for quite sometimes now...was her hourglass red like a real ruby?

ben: yeah...

sindy: then you know...can't wait once you meet my sister...

ben: okay...

''starts eating an apple''

ben: you sure you don't want to eat this?

sindy: like i said...i eat living things...

ben: okay...you snoose you lose...

sindy: haha... i like that...

ben: yup...

''looks at the sun''

ben: oh...crap...the sun is setting...

sindy: i gotta go anyways...

ben: your just gonna leave me here?

sindy: sorry...family calls...

''sindy turns into a small spider''

sindy in a squeakish voice: by the way...theres a outhouse by the beach over the...why don't you use it...

''sindy shoots a web and flys away''

ben: well...shit...

**End Chapter**

**don't have much to say...so hope you like this so far...and i won't be on until friday so your gonna have to wait...see ya :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Surviving the Night

Chapter 3: Surviving The Night

i couldn't believe she left me all alone on a deserted island...well...i hope she's right about the shack she talked about...

''ben looking around''

ben: where are you? i need to hurry before zombies and stuff come...

''moan''

ben: craaaap!

''ben runs''

i was really scared to death...sure i can fight back in real life on minecraft but this is reality now! i don't even have a weapon! but luckily i trip on something...a door

''trips''

ben: wah-

''faceplant''

ben: -mwah!

''stands up''

ben: the sand tastes ugly! just like in real life...what did i trip on?

i look and see a doorhandle...its a trapdoor

ben:sweet! thank you mindy!

''opens the door''

i couldn't see anything but darkness...so i grab my small flashlight i had on my keychain...and then a switch appeared.

ben: a switch?

''flicks switch''

i flicked the switch and the ceiling opened and glowstone glowed

ben: yes!

i walked down the stairs to see whats in it...so far there are two bunk beds, a chest full of food ( mainly bread and water), a chest full of supplies. there was 8 torches, two iron shovels, one iron pickaxe, a iron chestplate, leather boots, and a stone sword :/ but there was one more thing...10 TNT's o.o

ben: whoooaaaa...i better leave this alone...

i settle in and that...i look at my wallet...opened it and saw me and my family...

''looks at the picture for awhile''

ben: ...

''reversing back to his memory''

**3 years ago**

ben: YAY! a yoyo!

dad: happy birthday son!

ben: thank you dad!

dad: don't thank me...thank your mother.

mom: the cake is ready!

ben: sweet! chocalate cake!

''we walk to the kitchen''

mom: happy birthday honey...

there was a cake with seven candles on it...all of them were lite

dad: lets sit down and thank our lord for this moment

''all three of us sat down''

mom and dad sang the birthday song...1 minute later my dad said.

dad: make a wish son...

ben: hmm...i know...

''ben blows the candles''

dad: what did you wish for son?

ben: i wish to be with my family...forever...

''ben drops the picture''

ben: ...

''ben cries''

i didn't get the chance to say goodbye to my mom and dad...i wanted to be with them forever...i should've saved my dad...i stoped crying to think...think of how should i survive...

ben: i need to get out of this world...i don't belong here...

''slurps''

ben: what the hell?

''looks up''

a spider was on the top bunk bed

ben: AAAHHH!

''spider squeaks''

ben: SPIDER!

spider: WHA-SPIDER! WHERE?

ben: !? o.o

spider: WHAT ARE YOU-...wait...i know you...

ben: ? know me?

spider: you...ben creed...you took care of me...

ben: ...

spider: ...''slurps''

ben: mindy?

''the spider shapeshift into a girl''

ben: wha...

it looked like sindy but older...except he had longer purple hair and black and grey clothings similiar to the spider in mineraft...and shes taller than me...

sindy: ? how did you know my name? you call me ruby remember?

**1 year ago**

i was back in california when school was over...i was walking down the street of Santa Monica...

ben: ...

''one of ben friends shows up''

friend: hey!

ben: hey joe!

joe: dude i gotta show you something...

ben: what is it?

joe: this!

''shows a jar with a spider''

ben: did you steal this from biology?

joe: no! i found it in a park...just found it roaming on the sidewalk.

ben: you better put the spider back...

joe: why?

ben: its a black widow...there one of the most dangerous creatures in the world.

joe: really?

ben: do you see the hourglass on the spiders tummy?

joe: yeah...

ben: whoa!

joe: what?

ben: this is a rare spider. it has a ruby skin on the hourglass...

joe: so?

ben: so?! this kind of widow is extinct!

joe: well...you take it!

''throws jar''

ben: WHA-

''ben falls over''

the jar was on my stomach and the lid opened.

''the spider crawls out''

ben: a-ah...

joe: BEN!

''joe raises foot to smash the spider''

ben: NO! don't kill it!

joe: ben i don't want you to die!

ben: just don't do anything...i got this...

''the spider gets on ben's chest''

ben: now...i won't hurt you spider...just please. let me live...and i'll let you go...

spider: ...

ben: ...

''the spider crawls back into the jar''

ben: huh?

joe: ben...did that spider just listened to you?

ben: i don't know...spiders are insects...insects can't communicate with humans.

''the spider stares at ben...bowing...like i was king''

ben: ?

joe: im gonna get outta here before that spider bites me

ben: ...

''joe leaves''

ben: uh...you want to be my friend?

spider: ''slurp''

ben: i geuss so...how would you like to stay at my place?

spider: ''squeak''

ben: you are a strange spider...i'll call you ruby...

and from then on i keeped the spider...i had an old spider cage my dad had for arachnide interest.

**back to reality**

ben: ooohhhh...now i remember...

mindy: i actually like you when you took care of me...im impressed you haven't grown...

ben: its been a year... -.-

mindy: oh...meh...bet you didn't know i was half human did you...

ben: yeah...your sister told me.

mindy: sindy?

ben: yeah...

mindy: well looks like she's back from her trip...hehe...

ben: ...

mindy: theres something i gotta tell you anyways.

ben: what?

mindy: im...sorry...for leaving you without saying goodbye...

ben: its okay...thats the spiders nature...they must stay...and they must leave...

mindy: yeah...

ben: whatever...im going to bed...

mindy: wait!...can i...

ben: yes...you can have the lower one...i'll take the top one...

mindy: okay...if...nevermind...

ben: say what your going to say...

mindy: well...if you see me hanging and sleeping upside down...don't wake me up...

ben: why?

mindy: if you wanna be kissed...then you know...i have this past...

ben: i see...well...goodnight

mindy: goodnight...

**well...thats it for now xD i don't have anything to say other than yeah!...like and favorite if you enjoy this... :)**


	4. Chapter 3: New Friends

Chapter 2: Day 1...New Friends

i couldn't get over the fact that minecraft is real...and the spider i was taken care of was half human...but why is she here? shouldn't she be with the spiders like her sister mindy?...i'm gonna find out

''ben snores''

ben: zzzzz...

''ben wakes up''

ben: wha?...oh...i'm still here...

i look around and see mindy hanging upside down for some reason...oh yeah...

ben: i shouldn't wake her...better go outside...

i go outside of the small shack where i mainly live for now...its day luckily...i walk around the island to find anything useful...then i heard a voice...

voice: WHO ARE YOU...

ben: ?

voice: turn around

''ben turn's around''

i see a boy about the same age as me, wearing a beat up sweater...with a zombie face on the hood...he is also wearing dark blue jeans...

boy: wait...your not steve...

ben: no...im a human...from a place called earth...

boy: earth? never heard of it...

''the boy sits under a tree''

boy: ...are you my clone? you look like me...

ben: no...i could ask the same...

boy: well...let me introuduce myself...

''gets up''

boy: im yaebi...king of zombies

ben: yeah...you look like a zombie...the name's ben...ben creed

yaebi: nice to meet you...say...was that you i heard last night?

ben: yes...im geussing you made the moans...

yaebi: yeah...i got pretty hungry...why are you here anyways?

ben: sindy brought me here...

yaebi: sindy? i haven't heard from her for awhile...

ben: yeah...she brought me here...

yaebi: so...i see mindy's here too...

ben: how did you know?

yaebi: look up...

''ben looks up''

mindy: BOO!

''falls down''

ben: !

''mindy lands on ben''

mindy: sorry...i have a habbit of scaring things...

ben: i-it's okay...you gave me a jump...

mindy: hi yaebi..

yaebi: hi mindy...geuss you two meet.

mindy: yeah...

''mindy gets off of ben''

mindy: long story

ben: so let me ask both of you a question...how did you find this island and why are you here...

mindy: this is the place where i wanna be alone for awhile...no one discovered it until now...

yaebi: i was on a boat...then i crashed here...

ben: zombies can't use boats...

yaebi: i know...thats why you heard me moan...

ben:...i geuss thats all...no if you exuse me...im gonna go back to the shack...

yaebi: wait! don't leave me here!

ben: why?

yaebi: i don't wanna get burned!

mindy: oh boy...

ben: hold on...

''ben looks around and suprisingly finds a blanket...

ben: use this to cover your head

yaebi: what? why is it wet?

mindy: to prevent the fire you make...

''all three of them walk to the shack''

**meanwhile**

sindy: hey skull!

skull: sindy?

sindy: yup! the one and only...

skull: wow...i haven't heard from you in a year...where have you been?

sindy: in a place called earth...

skull: ? the one curtis was?

sindy: yeah...him...i've been away too long...so can you help me with something?

skull: sure...

sindy: i brought a human with me...

skull: !...mindy!? how did you bring it?

sindy: we were gonna get a crash landing...i used andr's pearl and brought him with me...

skull: him?

sindy: his name is ben creed...i got lonely and...i sat next to him...

skull: ...

sindy: i actually like him...

skull: i...see...this is the second human to come here...in this world we live in...so...where is he?

sindy: on an island...

skull: okay...i won't send my skeletons there...for now...i'll ask seed...no i'll ask cupa to go help him...

sindy: okay...say...who's seed?

skull: he's a guy...a regular local who lives in the village called sundown...

sindy: okay...who is he really...your blushing...

skull: he is another human being...except he was born here...

sindy: meh...whatever...

skull: he fell in love with a snow golem...who was actually the queen...now she's...dead...

sindy: oh...

skull: all he has now is his daughter...Alice...

sindy: okay...im gonna go back to my usual place...

skull: okay...see ya...

**Back to ben**

ben: so...

yaebi: ...

mindy: ugghh...

''we all sat in silence''

ben: uh...so mindy...about last night...when you asked me not to wake you...

mindy: ...

yaebi: i'll be outside...it looks dark anyways...

''yaebi leaves''

mindy: ...i used to have a boyfriend...

ben: nevermind...i don't want t go there...

mindy: ...

yaebi: hey guys! don't come out here...

ben: we won't yaebi...

mindy: oh...

ben: what?

mindy: get away from that corner...

''ben looks''

what mindy saw and i saw was a slime...it came from the crack in the corner

slime: ...

the slime formed into a human form...looking like a teenager

slime: uh...hey...

mindy: ?

ben: ?

slime: sorry for busting in like this...i wanted to get out from the underground for awhile...

mindy: ''shrugging''

ben: it's okay...what...are you?

slime: im a slime...isn't it obvious?

ben: ...no...the ones i see are in cubes...not in human form...

slime: ...

mindy: ...

ben: you can tell use our name if you want...

slime: my name's jesse...

ben: nice to meet you jesse

jesse: nice to meet you too err...

ben: ben! ben creed

jesse: ben...

yaebi: whats going on in there!? i see green glows!

''yaebi walks in''

yaebi: well...its a slime...never seen those in a while...

jesse: thats because were always underground dummy...

yaebi: suuurrree...

jesse: well...im gonna go back down...nice to meet you...

ben: uhh...bye

''jesse turns into goo and flows through the crack''

yaebi: that was weird...

ben: no kidding

mindy: ...

ben: are you okay mindy? you haven't said anything...

mindy: just...slimes creep me out...''shrugs''

yaebi: you won't believe who's outside of our door...

ben: who?

''a voice yells''

voice: the one and only human!

mindy: oh...

ben: uhh

it turned out tho be curtis...

curtis: hey guys!

**there ends the chapter xD i'll update next week on friday or saturday...like and favorite if you enjoy...**


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting Serenity A New Face

Chapter 4: Meeting Serenity

so i sit here with a guy...a human...like me...

curtis: who's this?

mindy: this is ben...he's...human...

curtis: !...human?...

ben: yup...your human also?

curtis: how did you get here?

ben: sindy took me here...

curtis: ?

mindy: my sister...

curtis: ...

yaebi: im gonna go outside again...i like the air...

''yaebi leaves...''

curtis: so...

ben: i was on a plane...with my parents...so...i meet sindy...and the plane was about to crash land...the plane went boom...i though i was dead...but now im here...

curtis: i could feel the same way here...

ben: yeah...i...

mindy: are you okay?

ben: i...

''ben falls over''

mindy: BEN!

''everything fades''

...

**Entering Afterlife Sequence**

i thought i died...feels like im dead...feeing nothing at all...but...i open my eyes...and i see sand...nothing but sand...

ben: !

''ben gets up''

ben: where am i? am i back?

everything wasn't in black anymore...just sand...i figured im in a desert

ben: i should be back! mom! dad!

''nothing responds''

ben: ...

i just stood there...and suddendly...

''someone touches ben on the shoulder''

ben: !

''turns around''

from what i saw...was a girl...wearing a creeper hoodie...she had blue hair, and blue eyes...i didn't know she wore any pants...

ben: !

serenity: shh...its okay...

ben: who are you?

serenity: you know...

ben: ?

somehow i knew her name...

ben: where am i?

serenity: your in a place you think...

ben: think?

serenity: you passed out...you were suffacating in a shack with no air...you won't wake up unless i let you go...

ben: wha-...

serenity: shh...don't say anything...

''serenity touches ben's heart''

serenity: your sad...scared...don't know...

''serenity then...touches his forehead''

serenity: ... i see ...

''serenity eyes glow's''

ben: AAHHH...

serenity: calm...

''ben feels his body grows''

serenity: don't worry...i just made you older...

ben: what?

''ben feels his voice deepened''

serenity: your 16...

ben: what did you do? who the hell are you!?

serenity: i made you eligible...

ben: eligible?

serenity: eligible for dating...for that special someone...

ben: ... what?

serentiy: i see you...your real self...this is the real personality...

ben: ?

serenity: look down

''ben looks down''

from what i see...was me...i had black spiky short hair...blue eyes...ears bigger, like i was something from twilight...i thought i hated it...but i actually love it...

serenity: this water...is the mirror...

ben: your not making sense...why did you do this?

serentiy: are you that dumb...''sighs''

''ben looks at his right hand''

ben: even my hands got bigger!

serenity: let me explain...you lost your only family...you were supposed to die...but mindy ruined it...you see...im the past...present...future...what you see...is your imagination...this body's real name is ciria...cupa's daughter...which you will meet in a couple of minutes...

ben: so what your saying is im dead...and your giving a second chance...with this new body of mine?

serenity: if you put it that way...yes...the oracle see's the prophecy...

ben: the oracle? wha-

''suddenly everything turns into white''

...

**Back To Reality**

''wakes up''

ben: AAUUGGHH!...

''gets up''

mindy: ben?

curtis: oh...my...

yaebi: w-what the...

i look at the mirror in my pocket...my appearence changed...i was now a teenager...i had the same face...but my hair was black, and my eyes were blue...so it was true...i felt...good...

ben: hehehe...

curtis: ? ben...

mindy: ben are you okay? we thought you were dead!

''then the door opens''

cupa: he's alive? wha-whoa...you look different...

ben: you must be cupa...

cupa: how? did you know my name?

ben: believe me...i know...

''ben looks at his hands...feeling something...like an energy...''

cupa: your name is...

ben: ben...creed..

''shaking''

mindy: uhh ben?

ben: y-yess?

curtis: ben...lay down on the bed...looks like you've been through alot.

ben: s-...sure

ben get's into the bed.

curtis: now ben...i want you to rest for awhile. let us know when you feel better.

ben: okay...

**Curtis POV**

curtis: lets go outside guys...ben needs some rest...and leave the door open

''all leave''

cupa: is he ''okay''?

curtis: yes... he definatly change his appearence...

mindy: how in notch did he die?

curtis: he must of suffacated the air...he looked drowsy once i met him...

yaebi: if he was dead...i would have ressurect him...but he would be like my lowly intellegent zombies...

curtis: he would kill us yaebi...even if we feed him the hunger of a zombie will never stop.

cupa: hey curtis? can i talk to you for a minute?

curtis: sure...

mindy: me and yeabi will be over by the beach...

''the two walk to the beach''

curtis: so what is it cupa?

cupa: i..just...wanted to tell you something...

curtis: well spill it!

cupa: its been a year...and your 17...is it okay-

curtis: i know you want...''that''...im not ready yet...but i love you...with all of my heart

''kisses cupa''

**Mindy's POV**

mindy: so how's life for you?

yaebi: good. just can't believe there's a third human in this world...

mindy: third?

yaebi: seed is a human...not a cube human...

mindy: now that you mentioned it...

yaebi: yeah...i still feel bad for him...i didn't talk to him for a year...

mindy: i hope he's gonna be okay...now he has his daughter...

yaebi: yup...just can't get the feeling...

mindy: and whats that?

yaebi: is frost really dead? or is she alive?

mindy: why did you ask that?

yaebi: i read the note...''i sold my soul to a man name ''something'' doens't that sound suspicious to you?

mindy: i don't know...i never get into people's business...

yaebi: still...i think frost is alive! she's just somewhere...out there...

mindy: whaever...do what you do...oh and btw...how are you walking in daylight?

yaebi: uhh...ben gave me this weird slimy liquid called sunblock...it feels weird...

mindy: ...bye..

''leaves''

yeabi: bye! geez...

i walk back to the shack to check on ben...

mindy's mind: i better not wake him...

''turns into a small spider''

i crawl into the small room

mindy's mind: ?

ben: if im so hollow...then why am i here alone...let me wallow in my own cause...everything is so hollow...

mindy's mind: is he talking to himself?

ben: please guide me...i need to find the path i see...

mindy's mind: !...his eyes are white!

ben: let the silence break...so i can take my eyes to her...once again...im so hollow...

mindy's mind: why is he talking to himself!? i must warn curtis!

ben: i hear the voices...there saying that i must save her...

mindy's mind: her?

ben: i lost my mind...there's no reason im here...her name is frost...i must save her...

mindy's mind: !...

''mindy crawls out of the shack''

ben: and yet mindy leaves...

mindy: !

ben: please...don't fear me...just go do what your doing

''mindy transformes back into her human form''

mindy: ben! are you-!

i see ben floating...

mindy: !...ben!

ben: i...don't care...

mindy: BEN!

''mindy shots ben with spider webs''

ben: ugh!

curtis: what the heck!

mindy: curtis! there's something wrong with ben!

curtis: what are you- huh?

ben: you didn't have to do that...

''ben falls down''

a shadow comes out of ben

shadow: im sorry...serenity told me to do this...

then the shadow disappears

curtis: ben are you okay?

''ben looks up''

ben: ?

mindy: ! what the!? your eyes are red!

**thats the end of ch 4...im really sorry i couldn't update the story...i've been doing nothing but playing minecraft that i forgot xD anyways like and favorite if you enjoy this story...P.S.- ben is now a teenager...with unkown powers...which you will you see in the future 0.o**


	6. Chapter 5: A Typical Relationship

Chapter 5: A Typical Relationship

**BEN POV**

i don't remember what happened...i was just somehow on my knees...i thought i was in the bed...they look at me...

mindy: your eyes are red!

ben: huh?

curtis:ben! what are you doing!?

ben: wha?

i look at my hands...they covered with blood...

ben: wh-whats this?

what happened next...a cresspool of blood covered my arms...

mindy: BEN!

ben: ?

then the blood went into my vienes...it stoped...

ben: ?

curtis: what just happened?

mindy: i saw him talking to himself, i wanted to come to you to warn you but curtis spotted me somehow! then he was floating like a ghost.

ben: ...

curtis: ben are you okay?

ben: ...yeah...

mindy: come on.

''mindy grabs ben's hand''

ben: mindy?

she grabbed my hand. then something strange happened.

ben: mindy..let go...

mindy: ?

she looks at my hand and the blood of mindy came out and went into my veines

''mindy lets go''

curtis: BEN!

i felt my hand violently shaking...then webs came out at the tip of my fingers

ben: what the hell is this!?

curtis: calm down ben...

i listened to curtis...

curtis: i need to tell you something...what happened when you died?

i told him what happened...it took about 5 minutes to tell him...

ben: thats what happened...after that i went to sleep like you told me...i don't know the rest...

curtis: i see...so...how did you do that?

ben: i don't know...mindy grabbed my hand and her blood went into mine...thats all i can think of...

mindy: i did felt a sting once i touched your hand...you sure your okay?

ben: yeah...i think...

curtis:...well...from what i saw...you can absorb powers from the mobs...i seen this on a mod i saw but never officially realeased...you have a defense now...use it good...

mindy: i sense sindy...

sindy: and i sense you...hello big sis...

sindy appears from the darkness.

sindy: ben! what happened to you!

ben: i don't know...i passed out and died...and this...thing...made me come back...so yeah...im a new person...im still the same tho...just aged a little...

sindy: how old are you?

ben: from what i think...16 years old...

sindy: oh...i thought you were 20 years old or something...i brought you something...

sindy hands out a book...it was my journal...i don't how did she get it...i asked why

ben: how did you get this?

sindy: i stole it ''giggle''

ben: meh...oh well...i geussed you read it?

sindy: each and every page...i have nothing better to do...

mindy: just like your cave...you just sit there and read books...and im sorry to say...you keep the mine filled with alot of webs...

sindy: SHUT UP!

mindy: hehe

curtis: ...

sindy: im sorry. and you are?

curtis: its curtis...

sindy: the first human to be in this place? huh...

ben: i'm gonna sit in this corner for awhile...

curtis: i gotta check on cupa anyways...

mindy: and i'll just lay on the bed...tired from the experiance i had...

curtis leaves...so now it's just me, mindy, and sindy.

ben: ...

ben's mind: who was that girl...i know its a imagination i saw...but i saw her before...

sindy: can i sit next to you?

ben: sure

she sits next to me...but real close...

ben: so...

sindy: hmm?

ben: ...nothing...

sindy: ...okay...ben...can i ask you something...personal?

ben: ...yeah...why not?

sindy: this is kinda wierd...but...since when did you last...you know...kissed...someone...

ben: ...

mindy: ...oh no...

ben: ...

i sit there for awhile...in silence...sindy kinda got embarresed out of that question...

sindy: i...im sorry...

ben: no...don't be...

mindy: sindy just ask already!...im trying to sleep here...

sindy: well...what im trying to say is...can i...

she whispers in my ear...

sindy: kiss you

ben: ...why?

sindy: i wanna what a human's taste like...

mindy: thats not the real reason!

sindy: shut it! mindy!

ben: o...kay...

sindy: ah notch it! do you have a girlfriend?

ben: ...no...

sindy: really?

ben: why do you ask that?

sindy: look! i have these...feelings...around you...even now i feel these things...

ben: your...in love?

sindy: y-yeah...

ben: ...

mindy: ben...what sindy is trying to say is will you be her boyfriend?

ben: well...i really haven't thought about it...

sindy: w-...will you?

ben: it depends...how old are you?

sindy: 13 years...

ben: ...i need a breather...

sindy: please...these things won't go away...

ben: geez if your that desparate then prove it!

then sindy forcefullies kiss ben...

ben: ...

sindy: mmmm...

mindy: oh...no...

i stood there for a bit...feeling her lips...her saliva tastes like...fruit...

mindy: ben...

then...she lets go...

sindy: thats how bad it is...

mindy: ben...your not dead!

ben: ...

sindy: ben?

ben: ...you taste like graps...

sindy: oh! thank notch!

ben: uhh...what?

sindy: your not dead from me kissing you...you see...im a cave spider...and my saliva is basiccaly venom...

ben: all i tasted was fruits of all kinds...

mindy: its that spider blood...it must 've made resist the venom we have...

sindy: so...that means your one of us?

ben: not really...all i did was some kind of power obsorbing...strange isn't it?

sindy: yeah...i like you...the one's i date hate my kiss because my spit is basically venom...

ben: well...your the first...to kiss..

sindy: ? you never had a girlfriend?

ben: no...until now...

sindy: ...''blushes''

mindy: whatever...im going outside...

she leaves...now its just us two...i had a feeling this is gonna go well...

sindy: well...now that were alone...

ben: yeah...

'' sindy gets closer''

sindy: i know im a spider...but its strange...i still have these things...

ben: i know how you feel...i feel the same way...

sindy: you do?

ben: yeah...i never had a girl...because i was young...10 years old...i kinda got sick of it...i got picked on...teased on...i had friends but they never really talk to me...but you...you the friend who actually talks to a boy...so yeah...and i will be your lover...if you promise me something...

sindy: yeah?

ben: don't ever turn your back on me...i never had friends like this...so i want us to have a good relationship...here...i'll give you my half

i give her a half of a bff necklace...

sindy: what does this mean?

ben: it means best friends forever...since you like me that much...

sindy: i-...

ben: yeah...

we sit for awhile...i put my hand on my knee...when i notice her hand on her knee also...i put my hand on her's...

sindy: !

ben: ...

sindy got shy when i held her hand...but she seems to like it...

ben: your eyes are really...really pretty...

sindy: ...thanks...i could say the same...

ben: what do you mean?

sindy: ...your eyes are changing colors...like moods...

ben: ?

sindy: i know what mood your in now...you in love...

ben: i look at the mirror i have...my eyes are red...like a rose...

sindy: ben...this is ...i...

ben: ...

sindy: love you...

then i see her blush...

ben: i love you too...

we sat there for awhile...i look at her for quite a long time...she did the same...i put my face closer to her...she did the same...i wanted to kiss her...then...

sindy: i...really do...love you...but...you would love a very young girl?

ben: sindy...age is just a number...of course i love you...alot...

she doesn't say anything...then...the unexpected thing happened...we kissed...

ben: ...

sindy: ...mmm...

ben's mind: damn...she is a good kisser...tastes like fruit from all kinds...strawberry to grapes and to watermelon...i love watermelon...

'' she sit on ben's lap''

ben: whoa-

i was gonna say something but she wouldn't stop...she wraped her arms around my head...i did the same but it was on the waist...

sindy: ben...can you keep a secret?

ben: sure...

sindy: im actually 15 years old...older than my sister...

ben: okay...

we were gonna kiss again...until curtis inturupted

curtis: hey...can i bother two with something?

ben: sure...

sindy: y-yeah...

she looked sad...for a little bit...

we went outside when i saw a crate...it was the crate to the plane...

ben: its the supplies to the plane!

curtis: thats what i thought...we can't get it open...thats why we need sindy's spit...

ben: ? why?

mindy: she spit that can burn metal like acid...

sindy: well...whats the condition?

curtis: a small metal lock...

sindy: i can handle it...

she walks towards the box...investigating the lock...she leans and mad a spitball...the weird thing is her spit actually burn the lock off...

sindy: there...

she walks away from the crate...towards me...

curtis: wow!...you don't see that every day...lets see whats in the box...

he opened the box...and he had a suprised look onced he opened it...

curtis: BRISK! AAARRG!

cupa: whoa! what happened?

i look inside the box and see nothing but Brisk Iced Tea...

**and so ends chapter 5 xD...looks like they discover a life time supply of tea...i won't update now because i have school tommorow...i'll update on weekdays tho...like and favorite of you enjoy it so far xD**


	7. Chapter 6: Hollow So Hollow

Chapter 6: Hollow...So Hollow...

i noticed that the crate is full of Brisk Iced Tea...it only had the original flavor...Sweet Tea...

curtis: yes! sweet tea!

sindy: wow...tea in minecraft...nice...

ben: ...

''shrugs''

sindy: you okay? you look down...

mindy: yeah...are you good?

ben: ...

i look down

ben: i-...i'll be in the shack..

i don't know what went over me...but i lock the door...i feel like i need to be alone...then a flashback comes

**Flashback**

**1 year ago**

mom: ben! are you ready?

ben: yeah mom..just needed to tie my shoe...

dad: if only you wear shoe's with no ties...

ben: yeah...

mom: im gonna be in the car...

dad: okay honey

ben: ...

dad: son...i want to tell you something..

ben: yeah dad

dad: i want you to keep this necklace...its a bff necklace

ben: dad...why do you have this? isn't for girls

dad: yeah...it's your mothers...

ben: ...dad...you have to move on...

dad: i know...thats why im giving it to you

he gives me two necklace...the necklaces came in two hearts...

ben: okay...i'll give this to someone i know...

dad: good...here's a tip if you have a girlfriend

ben: ...

dad: always be there for her. and forgive if she does something wrong...

ben: o-kay...

dad: and here's some brisk...

ben: thanks...

**Back To Present**

ben: ...

sindy: ben...im really sorry...

mindy: hey...if you want to go back to earth then tell us...

ben: no...its okay...just had a flash back...

sindy: i know how you feel...i lost my parents when i was a baby...mindy took care of me...

mindy: yeah...basically we grew up together...now...please don't cry

ben: im gonna be fine...im just gonna mis my parents thats all...besides...i have you guys...

sindy: good...and ben...you got me...i love you...with all of my heart...

ben: i love you too...

then sindy kisses me...

curtis: ...

sindy: mmm...

mindy: oh brother...

curtis: hey guys! a couple of friends arrived!

ben: we can make out later...okay sindy?

sindy: yeah...sure...

we walk outside...

curtis: hey ben...i would like to introuduce some of my friends here

there was a blaze girl with blonde hair...

ann: hey...

ben: hi...never seen a blaze girl before...

ann: very funny...the names ann...

ben: nice to meet you ann...names ben...

then there was a very tall girl...it was a enderman...why? because it looked like one

andr: ...

ben: nice to meet you...

andr: ...

curtis: im sorry...andr is shy around new people she hasn't met...

ben: i see...

and there was a tall and big...thing...

curtis: this is rosa...she's an iron golem...

ben: uhh...hi

rosa: ...hello...n-nice to meet you...

sindy: your a big fella...

rosa: ...

curtis: rosa is nervous...since she is an iron golem...she is afraid she will hurt someone...

rosa: yes...i hate violence...

ben: well don't worry rosa...i won't be mean to you...

rosa: ...thanks for your kindness

ben's mind: where are all of these people coming from?

ben: i have a question...just where did you guys come from?

ann: ...don't ask...

andr: im an enderman...you know how i got here.

rosa: i pretty much walked here...even underwater

ben: but...your an iron golem...aren't you gonna rust?

rosa: no...sure im made of metal...but im a golem...we don't rust since were golems

ben: ...you have a point.

curtis: seed was gonna come but he has some stuff to do...

ben: seed?

curtis: he is a human like us...except he was born here.

ben: oh...

sindy: ben...i'll be over there by the tree...

ben: okay...i'll talk to you guys later...

ann: bye

andr: chow...

''rosa waves''

i went for a walk on the beachside...don't know where i would go...it was just me ...all alone in this path i walk...but an unexpecting thing happened...i saw bags from the plane...i had the mind to leave them but i needed some new clothes...the ones i wore were getting torn up...i look inside of one of the bags...luckily it had some clothes that fit me...inside a pocket was an ipod...yes...i could use some music in my ears...i look up on what of music this guy or girl is...

ben: lets see...

i look at the list of artist there was

Metallica

Tool

Eminem

Alice In Chains

Nirvana

MJ (micheal jackson)

System Of A Down

Mad Season...

the rest i didn't know...i didn't read the rest because it was getting dark...

ben: i wonder...

i wanted to stay there and see what would happen...i got bored so i played some Alice in Chains...i layed down on my back...gazing in the stars...it feels like im in those stars...funny...i never look at the sky...but...why do i feel so...hollow...i feel empty...i feel nothing...and all the sudden...

... : beehind you...

ben: !

i got up and looked behind me...and i see a flying arrow...

ben: !

i couldn't move...i thought i would be dead...but i open my eyes...and see a floating arrow in the air...

ben: ?

then i heard a voice

unknown: what the?

ben: who's there?

the arrow drops

unknown: who are you!?

ben: the names ben...ben creed...now...whatever your doing im not gonna hurt you...

then out of the darkness comes out a women...in her 20's i think...she was wearing nothing but her cargo skirt and her jacket covering her breast...she also wore a skeleton hat and high heals...they were all grey...

the girl: you won't?

ben: i promise...

**and so ends chapter 6 xD i will update tommorrow if i have the time...so like and favorite if you enjoy this tale xD**


	8. Chapter 7: The Social Life

Chapter 7: The Social Life

i never really seen girls who look half naked...this girl im gonna know is gonna bug me...

the girl: really?

ben: yeah...i promise...

the girl: ...

she lowers her bow

ben: my name is ben creed...

the girl: my name is skull...the skeleton

ben: nice to meet you...

i shook her hand...

then a voice of curtis said

curtis: hey! its skull!

skull: hi curtis!

we went towards him...weird thing was...the blaze ann followed...no one else...

ben: uhh...curtis...

curtis: what?

skull: hello ann...

curtis: !

ann: ...hey...

i noticed that curtis frozed...

ben: curtis?

skull: oh no...

curtis: i should get going...

we saw him walking the oppisite direction of the shack...first he walked...when he got far away he ran...

ben: ...

ann: hehehe...

skull: he'll come back...he's just scared of ann

ben: why is he scared of ann?

ann: because i get pissed off...or annoyed easily...

skull: she's a blaze...they get mad real easy

ann: be glad that im happy...you wouldn't live if you cross the line...

ben: okay...

skull: so...whats your story?

ben: don't ask...sindy brought me here...

skull: i know...she likes you...alot...

ben: i can see that...

ann: why does she like him? sindy is a cold blooded brat!

skull: she isn't a brat all the time...

ann: whatever...lets go back before rot heads goons come...

ben: what about curtis?

skull: he'll be okay...he's been here for a year...

ben: i hope...

so we head back to the coast of the shack...bad thing was there is alot of people...while we were half way...i wonder

ben: why the hell is everybody's coming here?

skull: hmm?

ann: i can ask the same...

ben: almost everyday somebody come here...i geuss were having a party...

ann: i wished...

skull: i just wanted to travel...never knew there would be people here...

ann: we can talk about this later...right now...gel and her two daughter are there...

ben: gel?

ann: the slimes...i don't know how they got there...thats why we went looking for you...

ben: me?

ann: jesse...the teen...she wants to ask you something...

ben: okay...

we finally arrived back...and ann's definatly right...there's three slime looking girls...there was a kid size child slime...then the teen slime that we met a couple days back...then there was the adult...

yaebi: welcome back!

ben: hey guys...

ann: well...here's ben...

jesse: ?

ben: i know...

gel: jes...are you sure this is the person you ask of?

ben: i went through some kind of transformation...plus...i now have strange powers...

jesse: okay then...can you help me?

ben: sure...btw...wheres the rest of the guys?

yaebi: there around here...the spider girls are in the shack and andr is behind you by that tree...

andr: yeah...

ann: i swear andr...your get on my nerves when you do that...

andr: sorry...

ben: wheres rosa?

yaebi: ...

gel: your...standing on her...

ben: !

then the sand around me rises...then rosa rised...now im sitting on her shoulders

rosa: what? whats going on?

ben: NYAA!

i was about 9 feet in the air...yes...i have a fear of heights...

skull: ''giggle''

rosa: ben? what are you doing!?

ben: i-i don't know...maybe because IM IN THE AIR! PUT ME DOWN NOW! NYAAAAHHH!

rosa: not until you say please...

ben: PLEASE! IM SCARED!

rosa: okay...should i?

ben: if you don't put me down i swear i'll make you taste your own steel...

rosa: hmmm NO!

rosa ran towards the water...

ben: ROSA! NO!

then she threw me into the water

**Ann POV**

hehehe...i saw ben get thrown into the water...

ann: hahahahahaha

the rest of the guys laughed...

then the brats came out...

mindy: what the?

sindy: ben?

ann's mind: funny...i never seen a funny guy...but he ain't funny as...

ann: seed...

skull: seed?

**Back To Ben**

rosa...i got mad at the first time then i swam up

then i see them laughing...

ben: ROSA! your dead!

rosa: not until you can catch me!

then i chased her

**Sindy POV**

sindy: what happened?

skull: nothing...rosa just having fun with ben

sindy: huh...that explains why he's wet...

mindy: i think its funny.

ann: same here...

sindy: ...

mindy: hey yaebi...where's cupa?

yaebi: she went looking for curtis...i don't know...

ann: geez...he must be terrorized...

mindy: well...maybe you should cool down unlike the last time...you nearly burned downed his house!

ann: i never meant to do that...

sindy: hush big sis...

mindy: ...

sindy: hey misha...i noticed you didn't say anything...

misha: sorry...im day dreaming

(misha is the tiny slime)

jesse: i like him...he's cute

gel: ...

jesse: mom...please don't try...unlike the last human...

gel: i wont...i'll let you handle this...

sindy's mind: !

jesse: but mom...i don't want a boyfriend...

sindy's mind: phew...for a second i would've killed jesse...

sindy: you...wanted ben...

jesse: its a personal matter...

sindy: ...fine...i won't ask...

jesse: i know you love ben...i'm not like that...

sindy: ...

**Back To Ben**

ben: ''wheezing'' ...your very hard to get to...

rosa: im an iron golem...i can't run out of breath...

ben: still...how are you fast?

rosa: i don't know...

ben: whatever...''wheezing'' im...gonna get you later...

rosa: ''giggle''

i went back to the campfire...wait...campfire?

ben: who made this?

yaebi: curtis...

ben: oh...

i didn't want to know...i just wanted to sleep after that...

ben: great...just what i needed...wet clothes...

lucky i got spare clothes from the bags i found...

ben: i better find a place so no one can find me...

i went towards the tree's...

ben: this looks like a good place...

i started to change...

3 minutes later

ben: ahh...the shirt is a little big but it'll have to do...

i wanted to go back but...i heard this strange noise...

''looks behind''

andr: hey...

ben: o.o

andr: sorry...

ben: sorry? how long you were standing there?

andr: long enough...i saw the scars on your back...

ben: scars?

andr: you have ender markings in your back...that means you have the blood of the end...

ben: what? how in...

andr: it's nothing really...

ben: i hope your right...

andr:...

ben: why were you watching me anyways?

andr: uhh...

ben: ...you were watching me before haven't you?

andr: ...

ben: why?

andr: well...hard for me to explain...

ben: ...

andr: i...actually...

ben: ...you...you...love me...don't you?


	9. Chapter 8 : An Unspoken Love

Chapter 8: The Unspoken Love

for what will happen...is unkown to me...this girl...andr...knows me...and i know her...i never met her...until now...

ben: ...

andr: i...wouldn't say that...but it's true...why?

ben: ...

andr: remember?

she took off her hat...then i know her...

**3 Years Ago**

''it took place back in 7th grade''

ben: ahh...the first day of school...again...ugh...

i walk to the main entrance...as any usual kid...well...at least i had friends

''walks in the door''

when i got in one of my well known friends came up...

joe: hey ben...welcome back to our usual hell...

ben: ha...can't say that i missed u...

joe: meh...i could say the same...how did summer go?

ben: great...just great...

joe: don't ask about mine...it was pretty much the same...

ben: same?

joe: yup...oh hey...look..

joe pointed...i looked and an old friend came up to use...

chris: hey guys...

ben: hey chris

joe: sup?

chris: how did summer go for you downers?

joe: the same...now its gonna be the same next year

chris: its life...get used to it...

ben: hahaha (sarcasm)

chris: hey guys...gotta tell you something...i won't be here next year...so this is the last year i can hang out with you guys...

ben: oh no...where you going?

chris: japan...and yes...tokyo japan...

joe: ?

ben: i don't wanna know...

joe: you don't have to...meeting my dad...

ben: hmm...

joe: hey dude...did you see the new student?

ben: no...

chris: andrea? ...yes...i know her...

ben: her?

joe: yeah...she's hot...

chris: ...

ben: you really shouldn't say stuff like that around girls...it could get you in trouble..

joe: i know...

chris: then why did you say that? she's my friend...

ben: friend?

joe: wait...

chris: don't ask...

ben: o..kay?

joe: you have a crush on her don't you?

chris: i said don't ask!...

joe: hehehe...

ben: shut it joe...

''smacks's joe's head''

ben: so...what is she like?

chris: lets say she just a shy girl...a very...''tall''...girl

ben: tall?

joe: i didn't mention she's kind of tall...

chris: whatever im going to class...

he walks away from us...

joe: speaking of class...im going to class also...later ben!

then he runs to class instead of walking

ben: bye! geez...

i thought the same but the school mixed up my classes...so i went to the library...

ben's mind: tall eh? wonder how tall is this girl is...

after i said that i trip on foot...it was a bully's foot...as i about to fall i blink and a black figure appeared...it grabbed me...i didn't do anything for a bit then a girl's voice said

girl: you okay?

i look up and see the chest of the girl...well...i look more up and see long brown i see purple eyes...

girl: lucky i saved you from that fall...

ben: uh...thanks?

i notice i was completely wrapped by the girls arms...she was tall...and kind of big...

ben: ummm...you can let me go now...

girl: oh s-sorry. didn't mean to hold you like that...

ben: its okay...i thank you for saving me from that trip...

girl: ...

ben: andrea is it?

andrea: how did you know my name?

ben: meh...words...

andrea: ...

ben: you don't speak that much don't you?

andrea: uhh...y-yes

i now know that im still staring at her eyes...i immideatly look away...

ben: sorry!...i didn't mean to stare...

andrea: ...its okay...to be honest...your cute...

ben: huh?

andrea: no one stared at my eyes before...

ben: okay...why am i cute?

andrea: i don't know...im just trying to be nice...

ben: nice? wait!...you have-nevermind...

andrea: uhh...

i didn't want to look at her...i just stared down...

andrea: its okay to look...

then i see her hand...she touched my cheek...then she used her hand to lift my head up...she also had long arms...then i look at her for a moment...

ban's mind: is she fucking slender?...noo...theres no such thing as a slender girl...

andrea: i didn't catch your name...

ben: ben...c-creed...

i couldn't stop staring at her eyes...it feels like im in love...no...this is in romanctic love...

andrea: ben...i like that name...

ben: ...

andrea: ...you...like me...

ben: ?

andrea: ...

ben: w-what?

andrea: it's nothing...

i had this feelong that i wanted to kiss her...but knowing me...i would chicken out...how do i like her already? i barely know her!

ben: you can stop touching my cheek now...

she lets go...

andrea: i-i better go...

she walks away...

ben: ...

then she runs back...

'' kisses'

she kissed me on the cheek

andrea: i hope we meet again one day...i like you...

then she walks away...this time for real...

that was the last time i saw her...i look at the clock ...

ben: !

ben's mind: still 7:45!? i thought it was 8!

then a kid walks by...

ben: hey! did you see a tall girl go by?

kid: no...

ben: ?

the kid walks away...

ben: what...the hell...

i didn't know what the heck was going on...i just walk towards the library

**Back to Present**

ben: ...you...you was that girl...your the girl that never existed...

andr: ...

ben: why didn't you want to stay? i would've...

ben's mind: what the hell am i thinking? am i in love?

andr: im sorry...dad wanted me to go home...ben...you must understand...

ben: understand what? love me?

andr: ...

ben: geez...you still love me...

andr: please...i want you...i love you...

ben: ...

i felt fear in my veins...

andr: you want proof?

she teleports close...then closer...then she stood in front of me...

andr: you are the only one for me...no one else...

then she kisses me...i couldn't move...i was too scared what was gonna happen to me...

i got too scared i passed out...then fell...

once i passed out...i opened my eyes...then...i see yellow...nothing but yellow...

ben: w-whats going on?

i got up and look around...nothing but yellow...it hurts my eyes...then

...: welcome...ben...

ben: ? who are you!?

...:who am i? why i am you...well...your darkside...my name is euphoria...i am happiness, joyful, and awfully mad...your in the mind of your happy place...or may i say...hell...

then a figure of some sort appeared

euphoria: welcome to the state of euphoria!

**next chapter: The State of Euphoria**


	10. Chapter 9: The State of Euphoria

Chapter 9: The State of Euphoria

i donJt know whats going on...but this thing speaking to me wasn't human...andr did something to me...i don't know what is going on...there is only yellow seeings...

ben: i need to get out of here...

euphoria: good luck getting out...

then something arose from the ground...it was zombies with ruined swords...

euphoria: my minions...kill this pig...

then the zombies ran towards me...

ben: oh...shi-

the zombies raised there swords up in the air about to attack...they strike

i close my eyes...

then i heard a male voice

voice: oh no you don't

i opened my eyes then i see a guy with two swords blocking...

?: your not gonna kill my way out!

he then slashed his right sword into the zombies waist...causing them to split in half...

euphoria: what the!? WILL! HOW DARE YOU INTURRUPT!

will: i don't mean to bother but im gonna leave your mad realm for once in my 10 notching years!

the swords in his hands form into a bow then pulling the string...it made a shining arrow...

he fired...it shot a bird...thenit turned into a dog

will: ben...use your weapon!

ben: wait! i don't even have a weapon!

will: aww...man!...

he ran towards the dog and the bow formed into a hellish axe...

will: i hope you won't come back...you schizophrenac bitch

the axe fell on the dog...choping the head off...

ben: why the hell did you do that!?

will: take a look for yourselve

i look at the dog and it turned into a yellow gem...

onced it turned into a gem...i look up and peaces fell...

will: what the? i thought it is alive...

ben: what...cat bit your tongue

will: noo...you were supposed to kill it...

ben: me?

what happened next a door open...

will: ...

ben: its...

will: FREEDOM!

he ran out the door...i look around...trying to think what the hell just happened...then some piece appeared...i look at it and relized it was a piece of a heart...

ben: ...

as soon i was done i walked out the door...

i got out...and see the beach...olong the coast...the man will...was enjoyed...

ben: hey...will is it?

will: yes?

ben: who are you...

will: lets just say im a wither skeleton...except im human...turned into a human by that ender dragon...you see...its a corse...

ben: okay...

cupa's voice: Ben!

we look and see good old cupa...

ben: hello cupa...

will: oh...hey cupa...

cupa: ?

ben: something wrong?

cupa: uhh...hilda?

will: my sister?

cupa: hilda has a brother?

will: yes she does...now please tell me...is she alive?

cupa: yes...why do you ask?

will: i want to go back to her now! she's all i got...

cupa: ...

ben: as i was gonna say...can you tell me wahts this piece of heart is for?

i grabbed the piece and will said...

will: thats a love rhombus piece...

ben: love rhombus?

will: it is a love heart that will find your true love...gather all the pieces and it'll guide you...

i look at the piece for awhile...i look at the reflection...see the face...of andr...

andr: hello ben...

ben: !

i quickly turned and walk a few steps back...

andr: ben...im very-

she looks behind me...looking at will...

will: ...

andr: ...

will: hello...my love...

they both walk towards each other...once they got closer...

andr: will...is that you?

will: yes...its been 10 long years...without you...

then they both kiss...

ben: i think i'll get going...

cupa: ben...sindy's looking for you...desparately...wear this...

she gave me a blue spider amulet...

cupa: wearr it now...before she dies...

ben: huh?

then cupa forcefully put the amulet on my neck...

she wispered

cupa: she loves you alot...don't mess this up...

ben: ...

i walk towards the water...then i sat down on the sand...looking at the water...

ben's mind: sindy...im sorry...im so so sorry i cheated on you...i don't deserve to be with you...

i shed a tear...

sindy: ben...don't be...i forgive you...for i did the same...

ben: ...

sindy: im dyeing...

ben: sindy...

sindy: shh...its okay...i'll always love you...please don't cry...

ben: i...

sindy: shhh...i...love you...forever...

she started to turned into stone...

ben: huh!?

she turned into stone...and then a crack by her lip smiled...then...she shattered...

ben: SIIIIIIIIIINDYYYYYYYYYY!

**The End...ir is it?**

**metellica01: oh no...sindy turned into stone then shattered...will ben find out what happened? or will he die alone...find out in CHAPTER 10...**

**END OF ACT ONE...ACT TWO COMING SOON...**


	11. Chapter 10: Clash With Reality

**Act II**

Chapter 10: Clash With Reality

i couldn't deal with the pain that i feel...i lost my only family and a girl...it is hell's kitchen here...

will: ...no...

he comes towards me

will: this isn't real...

i didn't understand at first but...then...

ben: ...

i know now...were still in this dream...

ben: will...i know this is madness...but kill me...

will: !?

will: what?

ben: if this isn't real...then its a dream...

will: but...

ben: look at cupa and andr...there not doing anything...

we look at the two...they didn't do nothing...not a damn thing...there just standing there...like statues...

ben: see what i mean?

will: he's trying to break our sanity...

ben: now...do what you must do...

will: i see...

then without saying anything he stabbed me in the heart...

will: forgive me...

then he stabbed me in the eyes...

then...there was nothing...nothing at all...it feels like im actually...dead...then i heard a voice...

...: ...ben...

ben: ?

...: wake up...

then i open my eyes...

...: hello...

it was cupa...but...she...is different...she looked older...had blue hair...and she didn't wear a light green sweater...this time...it was dark green sweater...

ben: cupa?

cupa: hehe...im not cupa...im her darkside...

ben: ...

cupa: oh im sorry...did i not save your live?

she had a voice of cupa...but it was a older voice...like a women in her 30's...but...she also had red eyes instead of brown

ben: uhh...this is strange...

cupa: hmm?

ben: we'll...first of all...your on top of me...second...you look like cupa except your older...third...how did you save me? and the fourth thing...your too pretty...

cupa: ...if you must know im charged cupa...but you can call me cupa anyways...and by charged i mean this...

then she put her hands on my chest and i felt static all over...like i was being shocked...

cupa: i got struck by lighting to save you...

ben: so its still you cupa...thanks...what happened to me by the way...

cupa: i don't know...i was looking for curtis then i found you almost dead...

ben: the last thing i remember is andr...uh...kiss me...

cupa: ...

then she stood...

cupa: you must've been poisoned somehow...

ben: we'll i don't know...

cupa: it's okay...your still living...

ben: so did you find curtis?

cupa: no...sadly...im starting to feel lovesick if you know what i mean...

ben: yeah...

cupa: and just to let you know everyone's gone...

ben: gone?

cupa: it's just you me and curtis...

ben: soo...everyone's gone?

cupa: like i said...yes...

ben: we'll...i hope there okay...i was beginning to think...

cupa: ...

ben: you okay?

cupa: i-it's nothing...

ben: okay...of there's a problem just let me know...

cupa: ...thank's...i love that...

ben: we'll it's just the two of us then...lets go find curtis and try to find out what's going on...

cupa: yeah...and ben?

ben: yes?

she then hugged me...

cupa: im glad your alive...

and next...she kissed me...

i felt static again

ben: !

then i look at her...

cupa: ...

i was now scared...

cupa: i-im...sorry...

ben: cupa...

cupa: it's...her...the darkside of me likes you...

ben: ...

cupa: i love you...

it was stange...cupa's other personality likes me alot...but i feel scared...i'm loving the same cupa curtis loves...wait...

ben: cupa...i like you but please...stop...

cupa: ...

ben: i love sindy...you can't change that...

cupa: i...

ben: please cupa...if your there then stop...i can't do this...

then i saw a flash of light flickering...it was bright...i covered my eyes...then

cupa:...

i look at her and...luckily she was back to normal...

cupa:...ben...

then she started to cry...

ben: cupa...it's okay...

then i hug her to comfort

cupa: t-thank you!...that wasn't me...it's her...

ben: i know...i know...now...lets go find curtis...

cupa: ...okay

the she smiled...

cupa: and by the way...your a good kisser...sindy lucky to have you...

ben: thanks... ''chuckle''

so we started our little journey to find the knucklehead curtis...me and cupa started a good healthy relationship...i know her darkside like me...i like her...for some weird reason...now...it wasn't long until we actually found curtis...but...he wasn't alone...

cupa: ?

ben: curtis?

there was a guy...but he looked like cupa...

cupa: brother?

?: hello sis...

ben: brother? i thought there wasn't...oh...i see...

?: excuse me?

ben: uh...whats your name?

creep: it's just creep...yeah...cheesy name...

ben: cupa...you never told me you had a brother...

cupa: its a long story...not only there was only princesses...but we have princes...but if there was brother and sister...we get separated...don't know why...

creep: well...it was 10 years ago...when we were kids...when the guy ''steve'' showed up he started to kill our kind whenever us creeper's wanted a hug...

cupa: that's why when we come near humans we blow up...

creep: i found your guy...sister...

then curtis woke up...

curtis: ''yawn'' is school over mom?

creep: curtis...wake the notch up!

curtis: huh!?

he immediatly jumped up...

curtis: oh...it you guys...sorry for running away like that...im too scared around blazzette...

ben: i thought it was ann?

creep: that's her nickname...

ben: we'll everyone is gone by the shack...

curtis: i heard...creep's creeper's told him...

ben: creeper's?

creep: we can communicate with others...

cupa: curtis...can i talk to you for a second?

curtis: sure...

they went far enough to a point we can't hear them...

they talked for a while...

creep: ...i see...

ben: hmm?

creep: my sister...she likes you better than curtis...

ben: how do you know?

creep: i can hear them...creeper's have good hearing you know...

ben: okay?

creep: your a nice guy...but please find someone else...my sister's darkside may love you but i can't allow cheating behind my back...

ben: i wasn't...i got sindy the cave spider...

creep: good...don't fuck this up! if you do...boom...

then they come back...

curtis: ben...may i talk to you? now?

ben: why not?

i followed him to the same location were cupa was...

curtis: ...you kissed cupa...

ben: her darkside did...not her...

curtis: you kissed cupa and you say her darkside did?

ben: curtis...im sorry if i did this but please...don't do this...

curtis: im not mad...just concerned thats all...it's impressive cupa has split personalities...

ben: she saved my life...thats all she did...thats why she changed just to save me...

curtis: saved you? why?

ben: andr fell in love and kissed me and passed out and started to have a fucking nightmare! i even say my only love die right in front of me! don't say this is my fault! she did what she had to do...

curtis: ...

ben: have you ever lost someone you love and could never get it back?...thats how i feel...now that sindy's gone or she knows i might not be with her again! belive me i deserve to break up with her...

curtis: ben...

ben: look... im just saying if you have a problem that you can't solve deal with it...thats all i have to say...

then i started to walk away...


	12. Chapter 11: All Hate Consumed

Chapter 11: All Hate Consumed

i couldn't say anything...i was too mad...i didn't want to get this out of hand...so i needed to be alone for awhile...and so i walk along the coast thinking of the things i experianced...

ben: who was that guy?

as soon as i said it he spoke from behind

will: your damn saviour!

i jumped as soon he spoke

will: geez...your such a wuss...

ben: shut up! i just got startled thats all...

will: i know you lost your girl back there but its not real...this place were in is real...

ben: its not that...

will: so what is it?

ben: after you killed my body i came back...to reality but...this girl cupa...wasn't cupa at all...

will: you mean her darkside?

ben: ...

will: she must've sacrifice her self to save you...and she did...but whats wrong with that? aren't you happy?

ben: yes...and...no...

will: ?

ben: you see...her "other" self likes me...alot...so she-

will: kissed you...i see...so what's the difference?

ben: well...as of now i kissed 3 girls...sindy the cave spider, andr the endermen, and the "other" cupa...so you think any of those girls will forgive me?

will: forgive you? what are you talking about?

ben: sindy...is the first girl i love...and andr is in love with me...and now cupa...

will: dude...its okay...the princesses need love...they never been around males...and now that there's a couple of male humans...they can finally be happy...

ben: ...

i soon realize that he is telling the truth...

ben: wait...your a human wither skeleton...you have a sister...

will:...yes...her name is hilda...

ben: how many princes are there?

will: there is me, creep, bones, and chris...

ben: thats all?

will: so far yes...

ben: i asume that bones is skull's brother...what about chris?

will: he is andr's brother...well...

ben: what?

will: its nothing...

ben: okay...

i asked...

ben: how do you have weapons like that? all the wither skeletons usually have bows...

will: thats because im a "special" skeleton...can't explain it...these weapons are a part of me...

ben: ...

will: you don't want to know...at all...

ben: ...okay...

will: hey you do have that love rhombus piece?

ben: yes...

i gave him the heart piece...

will: ah...now lets see...

he took another piece out and put it together...it is now a quartered shaped heart...

will: one more piece and you have a treasure...

ben: so you say that heart will guide me to love eh?

will: yup...but it only works if you feel...

ben: feel? feel what?

will: what you feel as of now...bored and dumb

ben: whats that supposed to mean!? :(

will: hehehe...nothing...

i got mad at him for a little bit...but then i realize i still have the spider amulet on...

ben: oh hey...

will: huh?

ben: i still have the necklace thing...

will: ?

ben: meh...

i look at it for a while...then i heard voices...

...: i love you...i really do...

ben: ?

will: something bugging you?

ben: ...

i didn't say anything...so we headed back towards cupa and creep...

creep: its about time you came back!

will: creep...im not suprised...

creep: will? your alive?

ben: he was stuck in my dream...don't know where he came from but he is real as a rock...

cupa: its nice to see you again...

will: nice to see you too cupa...

ben: where's curtis?

creep: he went to get some food...but its been awhile since you walked away...

ben: how long i was gone?

creep: about and hour...

ben: that long?

creep: pretty much...

cupa: uhh...ben?

ben: what?

cupa: there's a spider on your shoulder...

i didn't move for a second until i heard a tiny voice...

spider: heya...its been awhile...

ben: ? mindy?

then she jumped off of my shoulder and she shapeshifted into her human form...

mindy: did you miss me?

ben: ...no...

mindy: well...my sis definately misses you...as a matter of fact here she comes

then i see something in the sky...

creep: incoming!

i see that is was sindy falling like a sky diver...then

"BOOM"

she slammed into me...

will: ?

then i kinda passed out from that impact...it felt like a bullet to the head...i layed there until

sindy: hello spider lover!

i opened my eyes...she was just there...on top of me...to be honest it was akward...

ben: uhh...hey sindy...just where in the hell did you come from?

sindy: in the sky...we were flying around until we saw you guys...

ben: but...spiders can't fly...oh...they have there webs...

sindy: you don't know how much i missed you...

the she kissed me...seductively...

creep: geez...get a room!

we stoped when he said that...

mindy: and who are-...cupa?

creep: cupa's brother...

cupa: hey mindy...

sindy: how?

then we got up...

will: you don't know do you?

mindy: who are all these males!?

ben: there princes...you have brothers you know...

sindy: but we don't have brothers...

will: so far you don't

creep: as you can see im a creeper same as my sister...and will is a wither skeleton...

mindy: wow...

ben: now that you know...you may or may not have brothers...

cups: is there anybody else on the island of ours?

mindy: yes...blazzete and skull are still here...

will: skully?

mindy: uhh yeah...we were looking for you guys...except for will and creep is it?

creep: yup...

will: where is she?

mindy: in the jungle somewhere...

ben: jungle? what?

i ddn't what she said about "jungle" i thought we were on a small island...then i said...

ben: where are we?

mindy: we are on a big island now...as you didn't see...the island is growing somehow...

sindy: and its growing day by day...

ben: how long was i gone!?

sindy: about a week...

ben's mind: what in gods name did you do...

sindy: are you alright? looks like you've been down

ben: im good...just can't remember what happened

sindy:okay...

ben: i wonder how this island got big...

will: maybe the block regenerated...i don't know...

creep: i don't know what your guys are talking about...i like it here...

will: i''m going to get going now...i miss home so...

ben: have fun...

will: see ya

then he started to walk away...2 minutes later he was gone...surely we will meet again...

sindy: were going back to the shack...wanna come?

ben: ...sure...

creep: can we come along? i don't think curtis is gonna come back...

ben: if he doesn't then we will leave a note...

cupa: i hope...

we went back to the abandoned shack...it wasn't long until we ran into blazzette...but she look like hell...ugh...god only knows what will happen next...

...yet...


	13. Chapter 12: Sindy's Past

Chapter 12: Sindy's Past

we found blazzette looking like hell...

creep: maybe you should take care of this ben...after all...you are a hot head yourself...

ben: what?...

creep: i know you get mad...don't think i don't know...

ben: ...fine...

i walk up to blazzette to see what was up with her...

ben: hi...

ann: ...h-hi...ugh...''wheezes''

ben: are you okay? you don't look good...

ann: its nothing...just ran into curtis not so long ago...i was going to say hi but...

ben: so...what happened?

ann: curtis got scared...i saw him with a couple of TNT with him...i must've spooked him and he accidently set the bomb off...

ben: TNT? ...oh...

ann: im alright...just got a bit of a headache thats all...and curtis...

ben: what happen?

i stared at her hoping she would tell the good news...

ann: he is stuck in a tree...up there...

she pointed the tree and there was a cowardly curtis sitting on top of the tree...

ben: ...

ann: i can't get him down because i might burn down the tree...an you three help get him down?

ben: three?

i look around and see cupa and creep together...but the spider sister's weren't around...

ann: the spider sisters are on your shoulders...cupa and...that guy could wait...

ben: ?

then i heard tiny spider voices of sindy and mindy

mindy: we can get him down...sindy...don't you gotta go back to your home?

sindy: ...

ben: uhh mindy...i think she is fine with me...no need to go home yet...

ann: guys...now's not the time to chat...''coughs'' ...i think curtis is gonna be even more scared...

ben: right...now...lets go there

we walk to the tree which curtis was in...

ben: okay curtis...how the heck did you get up there?

curtis: ah y-you know...playing with TNT...

mindy: what a wuss...

she jumped off...forming back into her human form...

mindy: if you stay up there im sure ann will probrably burn this tree down...

curtis: oh no...please ann...don't do it! im sorry i hurt you

ann: it's okay...besides...im not mad at you...just unexpected you have bombs with you...

curtis: look...i like you as a friend...not a love way...your too beautiful to be with a guy like me...

''ann blushes''

ann: just...get down now before i really do burn this tree down

then ann was on fire...literaly

curtis: okay...just let me find a way

then...he jumped down

mindy: finally...

then curtis made balance to himself...and the worst happened

Blazzette's glides over to him...

curtis: o.o

ann: look...im sorry i burned down your house...y-you made me furious i had to do it...so...in apologie...

she got close to curtis...put her hand on his cheek...

ann: this is for calling me beautiful

then she kissed curtis right in front of us...curtis got suprised at first...after 4 seconds...he accepted...and they both kissed for at least 2 minutes...

mindy: geez...get a room...

then they both stopped...

ann: curtis...im pretty lonely...i need someone in my life...i'll only love you if you accept me...its okay if were friends...on the other hand...here...i give you my blaze rod...

she hands over a rod to curtis...

curtis: ? your not mad?

ann: no...not anymore...i found out i have some anger issues...

curtis: ...

ben: uhh...guys...can we talk later? im already hearing oices from the jungle...

ann: so? there's nothing but...those furry things...

curtis: furry?

ann: tree climbers...they eat those things you humans eat...a curved yellow fruit of some kind

ben: you mean a banana? monkeys?

sindy: oh...i might of forgot there was some animals on the plane...they must've teleported with the pearl...

curtis: ...god...what else did you bring? guns?

sindy: i don't thinks so...

ben: so...what your saying...that explains the island growth! you basically teleported earth here...

sindy: nnoooo...if it did...then why is there blocks then?

curtis: whatever...i just want to get out of here...

when we were about to leave creep and cupa came to us

cupa: are you guys okay? we saw the smoke up in the air...

ann: thats me...

ben: don't worry no harm is done here...

creep: i heard curtis screaming like a girl so thats why we came

curtis: shut up!

mindy: you still need to explain how did you get up there.

curtis: i wanted to know how the bomb works...when ann scared me i set of a match and 3...2...1...boom...i don't know how i got up there tho...i thought ann threw me up there...

ann: no...i was 3 blocks away from you. speaking of it...before you set off those bombs i did see some odd foot prints on the ground...

creep: you mean those foot prints there?

creep pointed at the foot print...it look like it had sneaker prints on it...plus they were small...

ann: yes...those foot prints...

curtis: like i would wear small sneakers...i wear cheap DC shoes

ben: strange...these are girl's shoes...

creep: well...the only one who would wear those is...herobrine's daughter...

curtis: duaghter? i thought he has a son

creep: yeah...but we haven't even seen her for years...she is actually ageless like herobrine...

curtis: so..it wasn't you ann...it was...

ben: from the lookes of it...yes...a immortal saved you

ann: but there wasn't anybody there! only curtis

creep: blazzette...you know she might've used an invisibility potion...

i heard tiny whispers of sindy...

sindy: ben...can i take you to my place?

ben: hmm?

sindy: i still have andr's pearl...if you want we could hang out at my place...

ben: i don't know...will you keep your spiders away?

sindy: yes...

ben: okay...let me tell these guys first

then i told the group

ben: hey guys...if you don't mind...im going back to the shack...i'll meet you there

they look at me questioned...creep glared at me...then he looked away...

curtis: go ahead...we'll be there...

sindy transforms back into her human form

sindy: im coming with you!

she walk to me...then she held my hand...

the group now didn't care...now...

we walk away along the coast...sindy still held my hand...i didn't mind...after all...im getting hollow as a mountain...i need to at least spend time with someone i care...i ask sindy

ben: sindy...you don't look mad as always...you look happy...

sindy: im with you...don't you remember? i love you...

then she kissed me on the cheek...

ben: i see...you know...the first time i met you...i thought you were a mad girl...

sindy: i know...this isn't me really...i never wanted to leave this realm...my home...i justed wanted to stay home...but i couldn't take skull, mindy, and yaebi bugging me...skull's alway making me do chores...mindy's always trying to take me outside...yaebi's good...but he bugs me alot...

ben: oh...

sindy: that's why i left...i couldn't take this place anymore...however...when i got into earth...i kinda threw up...i landed in a place called California...i think my couldn't handle all the shapes besides squares...and then i realize i mad the biggest mistake...sure everything was cool...but every person stared when im human there...the girls keep gossiping and the guys...well...you know...so i stayed a spider...

ben: wow...wait...didn't you had a couple of boyfriends?

sindy: ...yes...im 15...and the guys around my age wanted me...so i told them to fuck off...so far...i dated...6 guys...none of them fitted me...which i thought they did...you the 7th and you...your different...

ben: i know...i feel different every day...anything else?

sindy: anyway...the guys i dated eaither didn't work out or they didn't like my kiss...and...some of them were...perverts...

ben: damn...

sindy: i know...i killed the perverts...they won't be alive anymore...

ben: you did?

sindy: yeah...whats it to you...

ben: if you got caught you would be in BIG trouble...

sindy: i know...the the guys called FBI?

ben: you don't wanna know...

sindy: okay...i didn't want to any how...as i was saying...

ben: please continue...im quite impressed...

sindy: thats all i gotta say to you for now...tell you the rest later...

ben: i have on quetison

sindy: an that is?

ben: was there at least one guy who cared and comfort you?

sindy: ...

there was a small silence then...

sindy: yes...but...i don' want to talk about it...

ben: okay...i understand...

sindy: ben...you have me...i'll love you always...no matter what...

ben: i know...i love you too...more than anything...

then i gave her a kiss on the lips...

sindy: ...

ben: so...are you gonna take me to your place?

sindy: yeah!...sorry...

she pulled out andr's blue pearl...

sindy: you might wanna hold your breath...

then she grabbed my hand...and squeezed the pearl...causing it to shatter...and then...i blink...

sindy: walcome to my home!

where we was...was a big mineshack...just like the one's you see in the game...


	14. Chapter 13: Trust

Chapter 13: Trust

sindy's place was big...its kinda too big for a cave spider...or this place is just a mine shack...i didn't see any spiders around... so im geussing there by the cobwebs somewhere...

sindy: follow me...i'll show you my room.

ben: okay.

i followed...i didn't know where was she going really...lucky she know's her home...other wise i'd be lost...and the monsters will surely come get me...there was alot of iron ore... coal...and some gold ores...

sindy: were close...just don't run off...

ben: i know...did any miners come into this place?

sindy: no...just steve...he comes here once a month...sometimes i like to play with him...by play...i mean letting my spiders chase him...he gets pretty terrified...

ben: steve? the blue shirt dude? in blocks?

sindy: yeah...all he could find in this mine is coal...he didn't get the gold...plus...i have some diamond ore in my room...

ben: can't wait to see those...in my world...diamonds cost a fortune...they would cost a million for a pound...

sindy: hmph...you humans care for money...no offense

ben: i know...money is everything...but me...i don't care...

sindy: told you were different...well what do you care for then?

ben: you...

sindy stops for a second...

sindy: ...

then she started to walk again...

ben: what? too much?

sindy: don't ask...

i didn't want to say anymore...so i kepted my mouth shut...

sindy: well were here...

there was an iron door with words STAY OUT!

ben: where's the lever? or button?

sindy: don't worry...i got a key...

she pulled out a key...it had bone like meddle on it...

ben: skeleton key?

sindy: yes...stole this from skull...

she unlocked the door...then the door opened...

ben: do you always steal things?

sindy: not all the time...

she walked in...pulled the switch...and glowstone appeared in the ceiling...

ben: did you make that?

sindy: maybe...

i walked inside...and there was alot of stuff sindy had...a bed...flowers on the dirt...even paintings were on the wall...i noticed she had a mirror...

ben: you have a mirror?

sindy: some stuff fell from the plane...so i let some of my spiders take what there was...

i walked to the mirror...

ben: ...

i was a different person...my appearences stood the same...but my eyes were red...and my hair was dark purple...

sindy: i remember when i first look at myself...i didn't know how beautiful i was...me and you are starting to be the same...

ben: i see...i see why we have things in common...

sindy: you know?

ben: remember i told you that one person who cared for you?...that person is me isn't it?

sindy: ...

i look at sindy...feeling so cold...

sindy: ben...

ben: in my world...no one cares for me...do you care for me?

sindy: yes...more than caring...i want to have kids with you...

ben: ...but your a spider...i think you've been a human too long...besides were too young to think like that...

sindy: ...

she sits on the chest...wrapping her arms to herself...she looked sad...

ben: sindy...let me tell you a secret...my parents...never loved me... but my mom...my dad is too drunk to care...and my stepmom doesn't care for dad...she just wants money...i didn't want to live like a runt...so...i tried to end it...but...you saved me...

sindy: ben...

ben: when my parents left me all alone...i had a shot...mixed with a bunch of spider venom...including a hint of adrenaline...making it faster...

sindy: ...

ben: all i wanted to do is to be with my mom...

sindy: i knew you had a tear when i first saw you...let me tell you a secret of mine...i was gonna do the same...but giving up my soul...but andr's pearl worked besides you...i didn't want to be in earth anymore...so pretty much we saved each other...

ben: ...

sindy: strange...i never knew how much love i have for a human...

ben: yeah...you could say the same here...

i sat on the bed for my legs are tired...

sindy: you know...you could live with me if you want...

ben: maybe...i'd have to think about it...

sindy: okay...if you ever get bored...come here...

then she gave me a map...

sindy: i got it marked...

ben: thanks...this could be usefull when i get lost...

sindy: sit back and relax...i'll be sitting here doing nothing...

ben: sure...this place is pretty comforting...

sindy: thank you...

i sat by the wall on the bed resting myself...i didn't sit since that one nightmare...

ben: hey sindy...

sindy: yeah?

ben: can you trust me on something?

sindy: sure...

ben: thanks...

i pull out my mom's old necklace...

ben: this used to belong to my mom...i want you to have it...

i rudely threw it at her face...sindy catches it...

sindy: thanks...

she puts it in her pocket...

sindy: i'll wear it later...

ben: cool...

i lay my head against the wall...thinking happy memories...

sindy: so you got anything new to say?

ben: other than being me all the time...no...nothing new...

sindy: your fun...

ben: i know i am...what about you? any good news lately?

sindy: meh...

ben: nothing? fine...

i pull out the ipod...

sindy: what is that?

ben: it's an ipod...a music device...plays all kinds of music...

sindy: wow...the music i listen to is C418...i have all the discs actually...

ben: cool...

i stroll through the ipod...luckily i found one of my favorite bands...Creed...

ben: ah...my favorite band...

sindy: band?

ben: come here...

she came and sat by me close...

ben: i'll show you one of my favorite bands...

then i got out the earphones and put it in her ear...then put the other in mine...

then i play Creed: My Own Prison...

we listen to the music...funny...i never really like musci much...but this was the best...i look at sindy...she closed her eyes...i stared for a little bit...she is beautiful...then she looked at me...i stared ontu her eyes...i could have this feeling...i wanted to kiss her...i think sindy feeling the same...our heads got closer...and closer...

and we kissed...


	15. Chapter 14: Steve

Chapter 14: Steve

we maked out for 4 minutes...couldn't explain that i was really that bad of love...romance is a wonderful thing between us, well, it is the only thing we think of...sure she may be a brat sometimes but i didn't care. i've been around snotty people all the time. but one thing she knows...i will never leave your side...after we kissed she went to the library she had secretly it was behind the mirror..she keeps thoe books when she didn't have anything to do. me? i was looking through the ipod...just jamming to some dubstep...but...strangely...i look at the service bar...it had internet...

ben: ...

i look for a connection i could use...after i finally found one...it actually connected to the internet...i can get on facebook, youtube, anything...

ben: ...

i had to keep this a secret...''how could this place have internet'' i had saying in my mind...reapeating and repeating...i was too lazy to find out...so i turned it off...sindy looked at me strangly

sindy: ben?

ben: ...its...nothing...

she still looked at me like i was up to something...then she got back to reading...i notice she had the books back on earth...as of now...she's reading The Great Gatsby.

ben: wow...your reading the great gatsby...

sindy: yes...its very impressive so far...say...in earth...did everybody in the 1920s partied for 10 years?

ben: yup...before the great depression started...but to them...it was worth it...

sindy: wow...kinda see what it looks like...

ben: if you know what ''alchohol'' is...then you know...don't drink it at all!

sindy: ?...okay...

ben: theres alot you need to know about us humans...

sindy: ...

she continued reading...i think she ignored me...i didn't care...i just wanted to sleep...so i did...for a minute...until i heard.

''thump'' ''thump'' ''thump''

then i heard something break...i fall back...and landed on the floor...i hit my head...

ben: ow!

i look up to see whats going on...behind me...was...a block human...i didn't know until i saw the cloths he wore...it was steve holding a diamond pickaxe...he stood there looking at me...he backed up and drew an iron sword...

ben: uhh...steve?

he responded to the name...he grunted like he didn't what was going on...

steve: ?

ben: ...

i got nervous at first...then i said

ben: hi?

steve: ?

he still looked at me questionbaly...

sindy: ben?

i heard sindy's voice...i look back at the doorway steve made

sindy: what the?

ben: don't worry...it's just steve...

sindy: !

then she squealed like a spider...

ben: ?

steve: !

he grunted loudly and ran back...very strangly...running minecraft style...

ben: ? did i just see steve?

sindy: yes...i saw him with a sword...i thought he was going to kill you...

ben: i don't he was going to kill me...he was protecting himself...and he stared at me strange...like he never seen a shaped human...

sindy: ...

ben: whats wrong?

sindy: theres a pathway now...in my room!

ben: don't worry...i think i can deal with this...

i thinked for a bit...now know what i must do...i walk into sindy's room and looked inside sindy's chest...

sindy: what are you doing?

ben: looking for something...do you have some wood?

sindy: yes...

she threw me 2 blocks of wood...

ben: thanks...okay...how in the hell do i do this?

i thinked and thinked...holding a wooden block...i riped it in 2...then in 4...and they now looked like planks...i put 4 wooden planks all together...it made a crafting table...i got stumped at first...then threw it on the ground and a full sized crafting table appeared...

sindy: how did you do that?

ben: i don't know...

i examined the table for a bit...i taped it...then a holograph appeared...

ben: what the freak?

it showed the crafting guide like you play in minecraft...i taped the wooden plank button...and i pressed the sticks button...then i scroll into the tools section...and taped a wooden pickaxe...out of nowhere a wooden pickaxe pops out and fell on the ground...

sindy: ?

ben: wow...

i grabbed th pick...feelling amazed...i gave it a few swings...

sindy: ben! don't play with that! don't want you to hit me by accident!

i listened to her...looking at the pickaxe...i went to the pathway...then i look at the stone wall...with all anger temped...i hit the wall...with a couple hits two square stone poped out...

ben: sweet! this is like minecraft!

sindy: but your in minecraft...

ben: ...

i shrugged...without hesatation i picked up the stone blocks...and went back to the room...and threw the blocks and stacked them...

ben: there...problem solved...

sindy: ...

she stood there in silence...impressed...then she sat back down on the chest like nothing happened...i did the same...i look at my pick...

ben: if only i had a backpack...

sindy: squeeze it together...with 2 hands...

ben: ...

i listened...put my two hands on each end...and pushed it together...it got small...

ben: ...wow...just wow...

sindy: finally learning to survive...

i really wanted to sleep...so i did...ignoring sindy...i lay down...

Will: i hope ben will be alright...

Sorry for a short chapter...been busy alot lately...and sorry for not saying anything in the previous chapter...i got bored xD but i have been getting positive reviews...thanks...and a about 5 thousand views xD im so famous ( not ) anyways thank you...like and favorite if you like this story...im going to write a new story but has nothing to do with minecraft...don't worry i'll still keep writing minecraft storys...and updating them :P so yeah...thats is all i have to say


	16. Chapter 15:Will The Silver-Tongued Devil

Chapter 15: Will The Silver-Tongued Devil

its been 6 days since i've been in sindy's place...we have a good time together. everything is going well and that...

sindy: hey ben!

ben: yes?

sindy: i hope you know...skull's gonna come over...

ben: the skeleton girl?

sindy: yeah...her real name is skully...she doesn't like that y at the end...so don't call her skully...she gets annoyed if you do...

ben: okay...by the way. where did you sleep last night?

sindy: ?

she looks at me strange again

sindy: what?

ben: i noticed you haven't sleep in a bed lately...i was just wondering where do you sleep.

sindy: ...

sindy: i don't sleep...im nocturnal at night...i can only rest when its time...

ben: ...

when she said it...i had a feeling something was wrong.

sindy: you okay?

''growl''

there was nothing but a big growl

ben: uhh...

sindy: you must be starving...

ben: i geuss...geez...

sindy: when was the last time you ate?

ben: i don't know...probrably when we first met...

sindy: oh no...are you gonna be okay?

ben: yeah...i feel fine now...

sindy: you need to eat...now!

she immeadiatly looks through her chest looking for food...

sindy: here. hope bread will work

she threw a loaf of bread at me head...i had senses...strange senses...then i opened my mouth and chomp

sindy: o.o

ben: ?

i swallowed the bread whole...

sindy: ben? did you just eat that in one bite?

ben: i don't know...i had this feeling i had then i wanted to eat...

sindy: you ate that like a savage! the weird thing id your teeth were sharp

ben: so...

we heard footsteps...

sindy: we can talk later...for now...just be yourself

i agreed...a knock was heard from the door...

''knock'' ''knock''

skull: hey sindy! are you home?

sindy: yeah! just wait a second...

she walked over to the door and unlocked it. the door opened...

skull: hey sindy...

sindy: hi skull...

skull walks in and see's me sitting on the bed.

skull: ben...what a suprise!

ben: hi skully- i mean skull!

skull: ?

she got confused...

skull: what did you say?

ben: 'sigh' i called you skully...

skully: 'sigh' you told him didn't you?

sindy: yeah...

skully: well...what the hay? my parents gave me that name...i minus well get used to it...

i looked away...i still couldn't get use to skully's appearence..

skully: ?

ben: ...

skully: why are you looking away?

ben: uh...

skully: is there something in my teeth? i ate a couple of villa- i mean steak...

ben: no...theres nothing wrong about you...its...well...you look...how can i say this...

skully: what are trying to say?

ben: ...

i blush and say it out loud...

ben: your beautiful...and...your appearence...

she got suprised...and put her head down...and blushes...like redstone...

ben: yeah...sorry if i offened you...

skully: no...i know i look half naked...its that...you called me beautiful...

ben: im not saying it...you ARE beautiful...your face, your hair, your eyes,...hell...even your body is beautiful...

skully: ...are you a perv or do you really mean it?

ben: of course i mean it...why would i be a perv about it?

skully: ...

ben: if i was a perv...i would try to go out with you...but im not...it would be cheating...why? because i have sindy...im pretty sure...well...any man would want you...not by your looks...by your personality...and commonship...

skully: ...

she walks over to me

sindy: skull?

then she lean towards me...she held my head and made me look at her striaght into her eyes...

ben: ...

i look at her grey eyes...but...about a 8 seconds...she put her hand on my neck...

ben: ?

then her eyes became black...

ben: skully?

she squeezed my neck...now she started to strangle me...and...she lifted me in the air about 6 feet in the air...i was gasping for air...

skully: who do you think you are!? trying to be a peace lover? your not to judge me ever again!

ben: ugh!

skully: give me one reason why shouldn't kill you now!

she unsqueezed her hand to make me talke

skully: tell me now!

ben: ''wheeze''

skully: you got 10 seconds ben...or else your gonna regret saying that im beautiful!

ben: ''ugh'' do you remember this?

i pull out a necklace out...showing her will's necklace...

she grabbed the necklace with her other hand...looking at it...

skully: ...

ben: do you know will?

she didn't say a single thing...then she let go of my neck...i fell on the ground...she was still looking at the necklace...

skully: ...

she looked at the necklace still...then...i see a tear come out of her eye...

skully: ''sniffle''

ben: will lives skull...he still lives...

skully then looked at me...

skull: how do you know?

then a voice came out of nowhere...

...: because im here...

then from out of nowhere...a shadowy figure fell in front of me...

will: with you...

skully: ...

Will POV

i was standing in front of my long lost love...skully...how i missed her grey eyes...then i began to say

will: hello skull...my love...

i look at her eyes...filled with shock...then she began to cry...

skully: will? is that you?

will: yes...for 10 years...i missed you...

then she quickly hugged me...and kissed me forcefully...

i quickly grabbed a ender pearl...and break it with my hands...

Ben POV

ben: what the!?

sindy: ?

ben: where did they go?

sindy: i don't know...

after 5 minutes of confusion...i heard more footsteps...and ...

yaebi: hey guys!


	17. Chapter 16: Hunger Strike

Chapter 16: Hunger Strike

yaebi: hey guys!

yaebi walks in and see's us weird...

yaebi: uh...did i come i the wrong time?

ben: nah...you just missed skelly and will...nothing new...

yaebi: oh. why is your eyes red?

ben: don't ask...

yaebi: ...

sindy: why are you down here?...i thought your gonna meet terra...

yaebi: yeah...about that.

sindy: oh notch...you need help don't you?

yaebi: no! i know how to get there...you know curtis's house? the portal still there...im just nervous on what will she think of me...

ben: terra?

sindy: she's the zombie pigman princess...

ben: just how many girls are there?

sindy: i don't know...

ben: aren't you too young to meet this girl?

yaebi: ...

ben: what?

yaebi: i'm not who you think i am...

ben: what do you mean?

yaebi: i'm actually 16...i just wanted to stay young...

then his body grew into a teenage version of yaebi.

yaebi: the problem is when i age...i start to rot...you can even smell the stench right now.

yaebi was right. the air in sindy's room smelled like dead skunks with dead carcasses...

sindy: GROSS! CAN YOU GET OUT OF HERE!? IT SMELLS!

yaebi walks out of sindy's room. i followed with my nose closed...

yaebi: no one likes me because of my smell...i have to stay young to not rot like a dead carcass...thats how i make friends...

ben: dude...you just need some febreeze! damn!

yaebi: febreeze?

ben: nevermind that. you need to clean...

yaebi: but im a zombie...zombie's never get cleaned...

ben: geez! i smelled alot of bad things but this is ridiculous!

yaebi: thats why i stay young.

he deformed his body back into the child yaebi

yaebi: there...happy?

ben: this is gonna be a problem.

yaebi: NO SHIT!

sindy: i doubt terra would want a dead teenager

ben: maybe...

i look through my pockets

ben: ahh...here..

i gave him deodorant spray...

ben: this won't help much...but it'll make you smell like a clean guy...

yaebi: just what the heck is this?

ben: it's deodorant spray...

yaebi: and this is supposed to help me?

ben: i hope...

yaebi: whatever...

he puts the spray in his pocket.

ben: how did you know we were gonna be here?

yaebi: creep...cupa's sister...

ben: nevermind then...by the way...

yaebi: yes...i know what your gonna say...i like terra...she's pretty and that...

ben: what does she look like?

yaebi: lets say she looks like a pirate...half of her face is covered with a pig hat...behind that...either a dead eye...or the eye of the beholder...

ben: eye of beholder?

yaebi: its a glass eye...very valuable...it was supposed to have some form of power. it's made of all the crystals ever known...plus...it has a piece of notch in it...

ben: wow...does anyone know?

yaebi: no...just you...

sindy: and me!

yaebi: ...and sindy...obviously...

ben: i wanna meet this girl now...

yaebi: sure...maybe you'll meet the magma girls...there very friendly...if you don't show hostility...

ben: im geussing they look like the slime girls.

yaebi: except...well...in bikini's...if you know what i mean...

sindy: just like blazzette...

ben: well it is the nether...maybe i'll go...

yaebi: just don't get evil...charlotte watches humans who go in the nether

ben: okay! then its settled...what am i gonna do if im just sitting on the bed dping nothing?

sindy: ...

ben: your coming with?

sindy: no...i don't like the nether...too damn hot!

yaebi: come on then...don't wanna waste time

ben: but...how do we get out of here?

yaebi: ... "sigh"

sindy: i don't think i will use andr's pearl this time...

...: of course you won't

a shadowing andr appears from the darkness

andr: i want my pearl back...

sindy threw the blue ball at her...andr snatches it...

andr: your not coming into my room anymore!

ben: well...isn't it a pleasent suprise...

andr: ben...hi...

ben: we can talk later...i can tell your not in a happy mood...

andr: ...

a dead silence sounds...

ben: well...me and yaebi are going to travel...

andr: here...

she give's use a small pearl

andr: its a transport pearl...you can only use it once

ben: ...

yaebi: well lets get out of this cave...i think the creepers are coming...

ben: thanks...

i grabbed yaebi's hand...squeezed the pearl...

yaebi: ?

ben: ?

4 minutes later

"boom"

ben: whoa!

yaebi: ah!

" falls on the ground"

ben: ow!

we fell on pixilated grass...

ben: were are we?

yaebi: ...ugh...

i look at yaebi. then i heard a moan

ben: you okay?

yaebi: yeah...just hungry...thats all...

ben: your hunger grows too...

yaebi: im a zombie... its a natural thing for us dead people. and what do you mean by "grows too"

ben: i didn't eat for weeks...i don't feel weak at all...

yaebi: weeks?

ben: ever since i been here

yaebi: lucky...i have to eat or else i become a monster...plus i can starve for only 12 hours

ben: well...lets get to the nether...i watnt to see what it looks like

yaebi: it's over there

yaebi points at a old burned house...

ben: uhh...there?

yaebi: yup...behind that burned house lies the portal...just hope she'll like me

we walk over the the black charcoaled house...

ben: whoever lived here must've had an accident

yaebi: you might want to rethink that...

ben: why?

yaebi: this house used to be curtis's house...until...blazzette came...

ben: oh...

yeabi: yeah...i think there is still some abandoned stuff in there...but nothing useful...i tried looking for food but i can only find charcoaled pork chops...

ben: man...blazzette must be pissed...

yaebi: you wouldn't believe it...she actually turned into her monster form...you know what a blaze looks like? well this one is big...

ben: i can see that...

we walk around the house and a purple glow was behind a tree

yaebi: well...there it is...

ben: can't wait...

yaebi: remember...show mercy...and kind...unless you want the whole nether coming after you...

ben: alright...

To Be Continued...

**well...thats it for chap 16...xD sorry i don't make good english and GRAMMER recently...i suck at english...and i might not continue this to be honest...so message me if you want to keep this going...i would really appreciate it :) why you ask? because my cousin is starting a new story about slender :/ don't know why...but i'll still keep this going if i get enough messages...like and favorite if you enjoy this... :)**


	18. Chapter 17: A Dark Depression

**warning: some strong sexual content**

**author's note: message to all of you fans...i liked to thank you for waiting...my cousin just got back from coma :D can't wait to continue. he is still in the hospital but im sure he'll be fine...so enjoy this dark chapter**

**p.s- some persona references included xD**

Chapter 17: A Dark Depression

3 hours later...

yaebi: ben!...Ben!...

ben: ...

i awoke in a strange way...not remembering a thing

yaebi: ben! are you okay?

ben: wha-...fuck my head!

my head literally hurts like stick and stone breaking...

yaebi: you passed out! what the hell man!?

ben: i passed out?

yaebi: don't you remember?

ben: what are you fucking taking about!

i slam my fist to the netherrack.

yaebi: something was wrong with you. i don't know...once you met terra...you just fell to the ground just like that!

ben:...''sigh''...

yaebi: you don't know what happened did you?

ben: no! mr. einstien!

yaebi: ...

yaebi just stared at me like a strange man...i don't know what the fuck happened...all i remembered is going into the portal...it feels like i've gone cold...

...: hey!

i look...there was a women. wearing pirate like clothes...she was wearing small pants, a strip shirt only covering her breast. not her belly..., she was also wearing brown shoes and a pig beanie covering her eye...covering her left eye. her appearence was something you see in pirate movies...she had long green hair, brown eye...a slim body, and a perfect hourglass on her stomach. the weapon she holds was a golden sword...

ben: and you are?

terra: ...

she glared

terra: excuse me?

ben: whats your name?

terra: its terra...like i said before...

yaebi: he doesn't remember...

terra: ...

ben: im geussing where in the nether?

terra: yes...i hope you show no hostility...or else i kill you and eat you like a pig...

yaebi: terra...you are a pig...man...wouldn't that show you that you eat your own kind?

terra: ''sigh''

she looks down blankly...

terra: no yaebi...we are zombie pigman! not pigs...there is a difference you know.

ben: how long was i out?

i interrupt

yaebi: 3 hours i geuss...

ben: thats all i wanted to know...i'll ask later what happened when i was out...

terra: you didn't miss much really...

then pigman appeared behind her...

terra: it's okay boys...he's a friendly...i hope...

ben: don't worry mame...im a good guy...

yaebi: well...now thats over...the reason why we are here...

terra: i know yaebi...don't think i didn't know...

yaebi: !

i saw yaebi shaking with fear...

terra: i would go out with you but we don't know each other that much...we can be friends okay?

yaebi: uh...sure...

terra: the question is..why are you here?

she and the pigmen stared me questionably...

ben: ...

yaebi: he just wanted a tour thats all.

terra: no...that not it...i see why are you here...

ben: oh really?

terra: yes...it's very clear your not hostile...thats good...now...aht was it i was gonna sy?

ben: wnd that is?

terra: tisk...tisk...tisk...oh yeah!

she got suprised...

terra: your looking for love am i right?

i felt nothing but a great fear...a fear so much i got too scared...

terra: yeeesssss...your looking for somebody you care for...

ben: but i already-

terra interupted...

terra: -have somebody in your life?...

yaebi: ! ben!

terra: your burdened by sindy too much...you lost interest and find her annoying...

ben: no it isn't!

terra: don't try denying it...you know it's the truth...

ben: ...

i soon relize its the truth...how could i feel this...i thought im in love...but its still hell to think i lost interest in sindy...she cares me so much...how can i just leave her like that!...i...i don't care anymore...im still trying to find somebody i like...

terra: its okay...i know how you feel...

ben: feel?

i look down...

ben: how do you know i feel?

terra: because this eye fore sees it...

she took off her beanie...behind it was just her same eye...

ben: what are trying to get?...all i see is another eye...

terra: look closer...

i look straight into the black center of her pupil...i see nothing at first...but then something was glowing...then...a flash of light shined...

**entering dream world**

i saw white...so bright i looked away...but i still could see it...then around me...was symbols...of random things...a crab, a lion, two people...

terra: you should know what these are...if not...they are the horoscopes...

ben: ...

i look at each symbol revealing some sort of results of hearts...

terra: what are you looking at now...is the love horoscopes...they can tell you what matches and don't match...for instance...

she show the crab...

terra: cancer...a real comfort and loyal lover...but to independent...or something...lazy i think?...they just want to find somebody to comfort with...

then the next symbol was a lion...

terra: leo...a cherish and tempered kind...these kind are the happy but when mad...they lose there temper...

ben: could you please stop...i think i get it now...

terra: ''sigh'' okay...

ben: what's the point? all i see is symbol's...

terra: your horoscope is...let me see...

ben: what am i?

terra: huh!...i see...

ben: soo...

terra: your...cancer...i think...

ben: what do you mean think?

terra, nevermind...you want to find love...but you struggle to find it...thats all i know...

ben: if you don't know...then forget it...let me out...

then the light darkens...

**back to reality**

i blink and see the face of terra...

ben: ...

yaebi: what are you guys doing?

terra: nothing...just wanted to show ben something...

ben: it's nothing yaebi...can we just get out of this hell hole?

my head budens nothing but pain...like four wall closing in...

terra: no! don't go!

yaebi: what?

terra: i mean...you really want to leave after we just met?

yaebi: just met? you mean ben?

ben: why me? theres nothing good that i can do for you...

terra: can you please stay...i don't wanna be alone...

she whispers to my ears...

terra: if you know what i mean...

ben: ...

yeabi: what did you say?

terra: nothing...

yaebi: whatever! im going back...i'll meet you on the other side...after all...terra knows...

ben: ...

i had the choice to just leave...but i see sadness in terra's eyes...i ask again

ben: why do you want me to stay so bad?

terra: it's...

all the sudden she got shy...

terra: i...like you...

ben: like me...you don't even know me

terra: c'mon! i just want a friend!

then the pigmen stared at terra...

terra: ...

she got nervous...

ben: a friend...just a friend?

terra: no...a...''boy''...friend...

ben: a boyfriend...why?

terra: I'M ALSO TRYING TO FIND ROMANCE OKAY!

ben: geez...alright...i'll think about it...

terra: ...

the pigmen walk away from terra...minding there own business...

ben: ...you know...so far your the fourth girl who wants me as there lover...do you how that feels?

terra: ...i know...i feel the same here...

ben: what? having boys trying to have you?

terra: not just boys...but girls also...

ben: !

terra: im bi-sexual...don't ask...

ben: too bad!...

terra: it's a girl thing okay!

she yells at me...

ben: im not judgeing...just suprised...

terra: huh?

ben: i never met someone who is a bi...

terra: ...

ben: uh...

i had this grim feeling she's gonna ask me that question...

terra: your bi-sexual also aren't you!

i put my head on the bedrock wall...

ben: i don't know...does a transexual count?

terra: !?

ben: exactly...

terra: ...

she stared supriseingly...

ben: i dated a boy who turnes out to be a girl...i thought i was gay but turns out im not...thats why i kept it a secret...you told me your dark secret so thought i tell you mine...

terra: why?

ben: if people would find out i was gay...they would make fun of me...whenever im a bi-sexual...i think love is love...thats all...

terra: what do you mean by that?

ben: people shouldn't be hating on gays and lesbos...it's what they really are...you see...where i come from...love isn't so easy...

terra: i think i know...but i wonder...who was the boy you thought...

ben: uh...you really want to know eh?...

she stares...

ben: ''sigh''

terra: tell me...i'd like to know

she sat next to me

ben: some girl named naoto shirogane...a girl from japan...

terra: naoto...

ben: in my world...i travel alot...there are different races...im a caucasion...

terra: what are the others

i explain all the races...african, asian, mexica, japenese, chinese, and others...

terra: wow...and this girl...

ben: yes...we were friends...well...actaully one of my best friends...before i knew she's a girl...don't ask how we met...i'll tell you later...

terra: okay...

we sat like lumps on a log...

terra: by the way...are you gay now?

ben: no...well...

terra: ...

ben: im not that gay you know...if i was...i think you know...

terra: i see...

ben: since you ask so much about my love life...let me ask about yours...who did you go out with?

terra: well...as of now...im dating hilda...the wither skeleton...

ben: wait!? dating?

terra: don't worry...we just have-

ben: nevermind!...im just concerned...

terra: and blazette...but as i was trying to say before...

ben: oh geez...

terra: all we did is kiss...and after that we do it...

ben: i really don't wanna know that...

terra: ?

ben: sorry...it's sound so personal...

terra: and yet you tell me your personal secret?...man...

ben: do you always have sex?

terra: not ''all'' the time...

she shrugges...

ben: my god...you do do it all the time...

''terra blushes''

ben: who else...

terra: well...skully...

ben: wow...i never knew you...

terra then stares at me...

ben: you know what? nevermind...

terra: ...

she looks away...then she scoothced closer...

terra: there is something you must know...

ben: what you never kissed a guy?

terra: yes!...im BI-sexual!

ben:...

terra: it's a guy named seed...

ben: oh...

ben's mind: seed...who is seed anyhow?

ben: and now me...

terra: yes...your cute...

ben: ...

then it hit me

ben: wait? you not gonna do ''that'' are you?

terra: no!...don't want sex...i want love...however...if you must know...hilda is your person if you want sex...alot of sex...

ben: ...

then my face turned blue...

ben: no...im not like that...

terra: good...cause then i would leave you...

ben: leave me?

terra: hey...were a couple! got it?

ben: ...

then i had sindy on my mind...

terra: ..

she stood there...

terra: i'm...sorry...i get a little mad...

ben: it's okay...i feel the same also...

terra: ?

ben: wait...i think i said it wrong...

terra: why are you sweating?

ben: uh...hey terra...i...

sindy just kept going on and on through my mind...

ben: terra...you do know sindy's in my life...

terra: ...

she got speechless...

ben: oh god what am i doing...

terra: about you, sindy, and me?

ben: ...

terra: well she does know now...

she pointed at the spider amulet...

ben: !

terra: sindy...sorry...

the amulet grew red...

the thing got too red it tore it off...and threw it in the lava...

terra: ben!

ben: i know this is stupid of me...but will you got out with me?...

terra: !?

ben: i have this feeling we have things in common...alot...friends, love, fun...evem our families...

terra sheds a tear...

ben: i know...cause i lost mine also...

terra: ...

ben: god...im so stupid!

i crouch and grabbed my head...

terra: ben...

ben: i know...you think im just a tool...minus well be a tool...

she grabbed my hand...

ben: ?

terra: of course...even tho you love somebody already...we'll just be friends...just think were in another world...

then...

terra: besides...i love you...

she kissed me...

with suprise...i fell...

then she got on top of me...

terra: i love you ben creed...

she again kissed me...

ben's mind i love you too...terra...

**authors note: uh oh...xD another happy couple**


	19. Chapter 18: Lovers

Chapter 18: Lovers

so...the walls around me seem to fit now. terra...i don't know how do i feel when you feel so connected. this purge of mine becomes comfortable. as i was saying...

we kissed...i stop...

ben: terra...

terra: hmm?

ben: can we go out to your place?...

terra: sure...i don't see why.

ben: well...sitting here is boring. so i wanna go wander around.

terra: your right...besides. charlotte's coming..

ben: charlotte?

terra: look up.

i look and see a mid-age women wearing from what it looks like. a wedding a hat with a ghast face in it.

charlotte: terra! nice to see you...who is he?

terra: it's a human...

charlotte: !

a fireball formed in her hand. ready to throw.

terra: it's okay..he's not from around here. he is actually from the real place.

charlotte: ...

she lowers her hand.

ben: my name is ben...nice to meet you.

and without reason...she flys away...

ben: ...

''facepalm''

ben: well thats a way to say hi!

terra: don't worry. she's alway like that. anyways...

ben: yeah...can you get off of me?

she stood up. then i got up.

ben: we can do this later.

around us was nothing but a feiry hell. looks pretty...i ask

ben: how long was you here?

terra: throughout my whole life...don't know what it's like up there...everyday i think of whats it like livin up there...real animals, living tree's, the big blue sky, even the water!...i wanna feel the water...

ben: wow...so whats's it feel like living down here? have you ever get tired of it?

terra: living down here is like living in a hole. i really have no friends in this hole. just charlotte. the princesses who live here are nothing but lust when they want to talk to me...yes...i always have sex when im around the girls...except charlotte...so yes. im tired of living here.

not so far away there was a small nether fort.

ben: i see...

terra: ben...

we stoped walking...

ben: yes?

terra: w-whats...whats it like in the real world...

ben: it's beautiful...just like you...

''terra blushes''

terra: you really think i'm pretty?

ben: yes. your not like the others...your the girl who actually asked me to be you one lover...i accept it because i have no one else to turn to...i actually have no one...i lost my family, friends, i even lost my pride...

terra: you poor thing...

she then kiss me on the forehead.

terra: don't worry...im here for you...i will never let you go...

ben: i love you...

terra: i love you too...

i look at the house...

ben: so this is the place?

terra: yeah...blazzette sometimes lives with me if she had problems...were good friends...it's just that she too much of a hot-head...

ben: she is...

terra: i know right?

ben: shall we head inside?

terra: wait!...let me go first...

she walked inside of her house. looking around...

ben: is there something wrong?

she turned to me

terra: no. you can come inside.

ben: okay.

i walk inside and see a nice nether place...like one of those houses with fancy furniture. there was picture all around. a stone table, nether couches...the only thing missing was a bed...

ben: terra...wheres your bed?

terra: over there.

she pointed at two stone slabs

ben: geez...are those comfortable?

terra: yes...why?

i pull out my wooden pickaxe and mined the two slabs.

terra: what are you doing? thats my bed!

ben: hold on.

i put down a crafting table and looked for a bed..i pressed the bed button...accidently pressed it twice.i now have two beds...then i just threw it on the corner and a bed formed

ben: hers's a bed...

terra: why did you get rid of my old bed?

bed: you no longer need it thats why. this bed is made of fluff from the sheeps...

she sat down on the bed...inspecting it...the she layed her head on the pillow...

terra: it's...very comfortable...thank you...

ben: no problem...

terra: is this what humans sleep on?

ben: yes.

terra: ...

she looked at me.

terra: where's yours?

ben: i have it...i'll just put it by the-

she inturrupted

terra: that won't be neccessary.

ben: where should i put it then?

terra: ...

ben: ...

terra: put it by me...

ben: y-...you sure?

terra: yes. sometimes i get a bit lonely when i sleep...to be honest...im always lonely.

so please put the bed by mine...

my mind told me to do it...so i did...i threw the bed on the ground by terra's bed...forming a master bed...

ben: well...im not tired so-...

she was already sleeping...

ben: ...

i walk outside just to get some air...well...

ben: just what have i got myself into?

i had that going on and on in my mind...i look around and see multiple thing...there was ghast flying around minding there own business...the pigmen somewhat did nothing, and the blazes where just sitting on the nether fortess out in the distance...

ben: i wonder if there's magma cubes.

whatever...all that i know is im in the nether. i look in the distances and...strangely there was a shadowy figure...it looked like it was staring at me...

ben:...

it continue's to stare with it's white eyes...

ben: ...

i didn't do nothing...but the thing just stared straight in my eyes...without question i walk back inside...

ben: what is that?

i whisper into my mind.

for about 2 minutes i got a bit tired. i look at terra still resting peacefully...i smile. i sat on the bed...i looked at my ipod ...then it would'nt turn on...

ben: crap...batteries must've ran out.

i put the ipod in my pocket.

ben: ...

i layed down on the bed looking at the ceiling. then i look at terra...her face is beautiful. i smiled. as i close my eyes. before i could sleep her hand was holding mine. this love of mine rests...then i sleep...

**Meanwhile**

hilda: ben creed huh?...such a pretty boy...ben. i hope that you know i will have sex with you...don't forget that...

**Authors Note: oh no...looks like there will be some ''lemon'' going on xD**


	20. Chapter 19: A Lustful Girl

Chapter 19: A Lustful Girl

**Author's note: from her on out...i will accept human OCs which will explain later on in the chaps i will need full bio of the oc you give me such as likes, dislikes, background, and others...and weapons i geuss...so feel free to shoot. and i will put him/her in this story of mine :D...thats all i got to say for now...**

**Warning: includes strong sexual content. in this chap**

**P.S- YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

wow...when was the last time i sleep... oh well...here i lay in slumber next to terra. hmm...

ben: ''yawn''

i woke up.

ben: ...

for some reason. i keep hearing cracks.

ben: i wonder what that could be...

i try to get up but terra's arm was around my chest. unable for me to get out.

ben: ''sigh''...

i decide to rest for a little bit.

ben: man...what did i dream last night?

i scratch my head. annoyed by the itch of the pillow.

terra: good morning. love...

ben: what?

terra: ...nothing.

ben: good morning to you too...

i turn my body towards hers.

terra: sleep well?

i nodded and said

ben: yeah. how about you?

terra: pretty much the same...funny...

ben: hmm?

terra: what you did while i spied on you walking around.

ben: !

terra: doing some kind of role-playing. like shakespear. except a comedy kind

ben: ...

i shrugged and told her.

ben: i was sleep walking.

terra: huh?

ben: it's a condition when a person actually does some movements of what the dreaming cycle does.

terra: no wonder you wouldn't open your pretty eyes you bad boy!

she said sarcastically

ben: hey...last night...

terra listened very close and stared me straight into the eye

terra: what is it? something bothering you?

ben: ...

...

ben: it's nothing. i was gonna ask what else did i do while i was sleep-walking.

terra: i remember very well...one you were larping. two you sat on the ground laughing your ass off. and the third...

ben: well...

terra: you were just sitting there feeling left out. i don't know. couldn't tell.

ben:...

ben's mind: just what happened last night...seriously!

last night i can't remember but from what terra told me...i was having those conditions i can't overcome. this thing is going on since i was little...and it still happens...one thing for sure...i heard nothing but cracks...

terra: there was someone else while you were sitting down...but i don't wanna say...

ben: ?

what is she talking about

ben: who was it?

terra: i don't know...to be honest...just someone wearing a blue shirt thats all...

ben: a blue shirt...that explains alot.

i feel pretty dumb...i don't know...maybe im just happy.

ben: well...im gonna get some fresh air...i'll be back.

terra: don't take to long...wanna introduce some friends.

i started to get up and walked out. before i left

ben: i'll be fine. can't wait to see them

then i left...

**Meanwhile...**

Chris POV

joe: dude! you there?

chris: !

joe: are you gonna pick your oder or not?

we were at a chinese fast food restaurant.

chris: n-no...im good.

joe: okay...that'll be all...

cashier: that'll be 24.73 please

joe: okay...just let me...

i see joe looking through his wallet.

joe: wait!...i only have 21...can you spare me some change?

chris: fine.

i gave him 5 bucks.

cashier: thank you. have a good time

chris: you too.

we left.

chris: why do you gotta pay so much for only orange chicken, egg rolls, and a huge beef bowl?

joe: i don't know...just very hungry thats all...

we rested at a coffee table.

chris: hey dude...did you hear the news recently?

joe: no...whats that?

chris: a plane disappeared in the fog while it was on it's way to california...it just disappeared just like that...no traces, no pieces, nothing...

joe: really?

i nodded

chris: yeah...

joe: whoa!...how could it disappeared when it's a huge ass plane!

chris: i don't know...

joe: just hope ben isn't on that plane...otherwise i freaked out...

chris: y-yeah...i hope...

i had to keep that a secret that ben was on that plane...

joe: whatever...could you help me finish this food...im starting to think it's a bad idea to eat this alone...

chris: i don't mind a couple of egg rolls...

**back to ben**

i walk along the streamline of lava...roaming around with adventure...i really do enjoy the temperature of this place...it actually feels like summer in here...so i continue and continue...

ben: i wonder who i will meet next...first obviously sindy, second that scary andr girl, and the third. is the innocent cupa...i mean...charged cupa...and there is terra...''sigh''

i just started to feel lazy again as usual...

ben: i wonder who's next...

...: the one who is the superiour princess of the nether.

i stop...

...: who am i? ''giggle'' look behind you and you will see...

i turned around...

...: hello human...

when i saw her. i thought i saw skull...but...she was taller...muscular sort of...and tanned skin

ben: uhh...

i shrugged. her appearence is not annoying due to skull...but attractive...her breast were big...

...: like what you see?

ben: i-i...did not look i swear!

i didn't look her in the eye...i never looked at her body at all...like an enderman...

...: don't be shy...you know you like this...

ben: who are you!

...: hilda...princess of the wither skeletons...

ben: well...nice to meet you...i think i better get going.

i tried to walked away but she was fast enough to stop me.

hilda: where do you think your going?

ben: uhh...here and there...

hilda: ''giggle'' don't try to lie. your good as dead if you try to run away from me...now...

ben: w-what do you want?

hilda: i wanna know what a human like you is in this place...you not one of those cube humans i feed on...

ben: im not from around here aka...i don't know whay im here...i just got curious...

hilda: curious?...''chuckle''... no your just here to find a girl to fuck am i right?

ben: !

hilda: what? too much?

ben: it is not like that!.

hilda: please...don't say anything...i know you want to fuck...so if your desparate. why not we ''chat'' for a while...

without notice. i look down and see her hand holding my groin.

ben: EEEEAAA...yyyeeaahh...i don't think that'll happen...

hilda: aww...is the baby shy?

ben: no...we barely just met. and you want ''that'' already. look i like you as a friend but...we can hang out later if you know what i mean.

hilda: well...we did just meet...im sorry...i haven't been around a man for a very long time.

ben: dude...im not a man...im 16...

hilda: awe...young blood. bet you didn't go through puberty did you.

ben: NY- Shut up! at least your just a who-

she then glared at me evil...

hilda: say it i dare you!

then she started to squeeze my ''area''

i start to moan in agony...

ben: im s-orry... we can be friends...just d-d-don't!

then hilda calmed...

then she let go of my areas

hilda: ''sigh''...

ben: look ''cough'' i gotta go...

hilda: and do what?

she walked up to me.

hilda:i know who you are...

ben: what do you want now?

hilda: nothing...

then she held my arm.

hilda: just...a little something every woman want's...

then she put my hand on her boob

ben: !

ben's mind: what...the...fuck...does this mean im a horny pervert?

hilda: if i see you again. you better wish your 18...i'll let you go...

ben: what?

hilda: i was planing on having sex with you...but since your trying to get away from me...i'll let you go...

ben: ...

hilda: i gotta go...can't wait to see you soon...

then there was smoke.

she disappeared like dust...

ben: ...

just what the hell happened?

i didn't think now...so i started to walk away like nothing happened...i got a little scared to i went back to terra's place...

who knows what will happen next...

about 30 minutes later...

i finally arrived...

terra: ben!...

i look and see terra with a guy with a blue shirts and jeans...once i got closer to say hi...i saw these grey eyes...it was that thing who stared at me...it is a girl...

...: ...

**and that is all folks...so sorry i didn't update...kinda got embarresed on this chap...i hope this doesn't offend any of you viewers...at least there was no 'lemon'...yet...like and favorite if you enjoy this...and i am serious about the human ocs...feel free to give me any...but give me FULL INFO unless you want me to customize the oc you gave me...**

**Next chap: heroinebrine...**


	21. Chapter 20: Heroinebrine

**Authors Note: to all fans who read this i am very sorry i couldn't update because i didn't have a computer anymore :( so until then the updates will take longer as i expect. **

Chapter 20: Heroinebrine

... : ...

terra: ben. this is-

ben: o_o

terra: -heroinebrine...heroinebrine this is-

heroinebrine: i know who he is...it's ben creed. i've been watching you.

ben: uh...watching me?

heroinebrine: yeah...for now you can call me carrie. i don't give out my real name to people i don't trust.

ben: okay...

carrie: hmph!. so...terra told me alot about you.

she stood and stared.

carrie: so where did you go?

ben: just wandered around and ran into a women.

carrie: hilda?...''giggle''

terra: oh no...

ben: i'm geussing you already know.

carrie: how was she?...i bet you had a good time.

ben: no! it wasn't like that.

terra: heroinebrine...ben is to young for that.

carrie: oh really? then how old are you?

ben: 16...

she took it suprisingly

carrie: really!?...your a year younger than me.

ben: your 17.

carrie: yes...not that it really matters...after all i am a ghost.

she looked down and sad.

terra: heroinebrine. don't feel down. you can live forever right?

carrie: shh...don't call me that name...it's-

then she couldn't speak.

i had the mind to leave right now...but...if i do that then i'll be abandon terra...the one who cares...i know she likes me alot but...this girl...

ben: hey! it's okay...

carrie: ''sniff'' okay? the only thing thats okay is me being friendly. i try and everybody is scared because there to blind that i look like my dad.

then terra somehow spoke into my mind

''terra'': she used to be evil but now she tries to be a friend...don't get on her badside.

then i said

ben: hey...don't feel so down...you can be my friend. hell...almost everybody is a friend of mine where i come from.

carrie: thats what they all say but all they do is stab me in the back...do you know how that feels like?

ben: ...

''terra'': you better do something quick...she's starting to break.

heroinebrine/carrie was about to cry...i didn't know what to do...then it hit me...

without letting her know...i started to hug her without saying anything...

''terra'': ben! what are you doing!? thats dangerous!

ben's mind: i'm trying to comfort her...

''terra'': no! she'll-

carrie: !?

i didn't let go...she seemed suprised...at first she wanted to shove me but i wouldn't let go...then i whispered

ben: i know how you feel...i feel the same...i never had any friends to be honest...evrybody didn't like me-

carrie: what...are you saying?

ben: ''sigh''

then i look at her eyes and said

ben: i like you...and terra does also. you must see that you have friends...i never had any friends in my life...i have some but they're all bug. and today i only have about 3 best friends where i come from...and i trully like to your new friend.

carrie: ...really?

ben: yes...besides i'm making alot of friends since i came here. i don't mind the daughter of herobrine...

carrie: ...

she looked away...looking embarresed.

carrie: i can't even look at you right now...thats the most nicest thing i ever heard...

without warning...she hugged me

carrie: thank you...i knew good things will come. i may be bad but...

ben: ...

carrie: nevermind. i'm glad you like me as a friend

ben: i can say the same.

she stopped hugging me.

carrie: well...i gotta go...i hope i see you again

ben: bye

carrie: bye

she disappeared like a ghost

terra: ...

ben: what?

terra: um...what was that?

ben: i was making a friend...why?

terra: she doesn't wasnt to be your friend...

ben: what do you mean?

terra: she wants your to be your lover...she's been so alone in her whole life. she never made a friend. so alone she hated everynody...besides that...your his new husband...

ben: ...what?...

**and thats the end of the chap...once again im so sorry...i'll try to update more so don't hate me please :)**


End file.
